


青学恋爱事件簿

by nezumikun_84



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	1. 1~10

（一）

某年某月某日，在手冢部长不在的网球部休息室，正选们都到齐了，龙马小朋友终於采取行动了。

“各位学长，我准备追求手冢部长！有不满意的，我们出去单挑！”

越前龙马，青学网球部的新星，12岁，151cm，穿著队服，一脸拽拽的样子，手持网球拍，矛头指向学长们。

正选们冷场，十秒内没有任何动静，十秒後休息室爆发出震天动地的笑声。

“我可是认真的！！”龙马有些恼羞成怒。= =|||

“越前，不错嘛！勇气可嘉！学长支持你！！”桃城一把勾住越前，讲的话不知道是开玩笑还是认真的。

“小不点~~真没想到啊~~~~~喵~”菊丸亦扑到越前身上，那表情比较像发现了好玩的事情，“大石~是不是啊~真想看看手冢听到的表情~喵~”

“这个……这个……”大石显然是受到不小的冲击，忙著翻胃药。

“嗯，值得记录的数据，从今天开始我要专门准备笔记本记录，就叫做青学恋爱事件簿！”乾显然是在火上浇油，唯恐天下不乱。

“！──下克上？”海棠的反应似乎是最正常的了？

“这个我没什麽意见……”一拿到球拍：“噢~~great~~burning!!!!青春啊~~恋爱啊~~~~加油！！越前！！！”大汗……

“不二前辈呢？”对於其他人，龙马都觉得还madamadadane,只有不二比较麻烦。

“看来从明天开始我每天要带照相机了呢^^”笑眯眯，笑眯眯，高深莫测。

“全票通过~~”菊丸的一句话拉下了这次纷乱的帷幕。

（二）

手冢国光，14岁，179cm,青春学园中等部的网球部长兼学生会长，发觉今天一开始的运势就不怎麽好，首先一出门就碰到一只黑猫，真是不祥的征兆啊，不过手冢依然面不改色，继续往前走。乘上公交车，还遇到发生车祸，更不祥了，好不容易交通顺畅了，迎面又开来一辆灵车，所谓事不过三，虽然手冢此时依然表情不变，可心里有些担心，难道又是网球部的那些人出什麽状况了？（的确是大状况啊。手冢！！）真是叫人担心的一些家夥！（手冢啊，这次最应该担心的是你啊~~）

网球部，一大早正选们就聚集在一起，当然不包括手冢。

“要交往的第一步，应该先要表白！！”桃城，你别一副什麽都懂的样子，你好象也没什麽经验啊！

“打铁要趁热，手冢还没来呢，小不点，加油哦！~对不对~大石喵~？”相对於菊丸的兴奋，大石一脸担心，他不敢想象被越前告白的手冢会怎麽样的反应。

“我的相机已经带好了，最新最高像素。”笑眯眯，笑眯眯。

“我也完全准备就绪了！”眼镜的镜片闪过一道白光。

“哼！不用学长们著急，我早就想到了，madamadadane！”说完越前独自去练球了。

“小不点好像很有自信喵~他不担心手冢会拒绝吗？喵”

“可能他早有准备吧。”笑眯眯，笑眯眯地调试相机。

“越前的数据一直出乎我的意料的。”乾写啊写，写他认为值得记录的事。

“现在就等手冢部长来了！！”众人一致期待中。

此时正想跨进校门的手冢顿时感到一阵恶寒……

（三）

“部长，我找你有点事情。”越前主动出击。[加油^^]

“嗯，有什麽事情？”手冢觉得今天的越前和以前不一样，部里的气氛也很怪异，特别是越前一和自己说话，齐刷刷地大家的视线都到了自己身上。难道是越前又找自己挑战？（手冢啊，你太单纯了><）

“部长，我喜欢你，请你和我交往！！”深呼吸一下，越前一口气将话讲完。

顿时，网球场上静得可怕，越前没有说话，手冢也没有说话，其他正选们大气也不敢出一声，静观其变，只有不二的数码相机和乾手中的铅笔发出细小的声音。

“越前……”手冢虽然面无表情，脑中的运转也艰难地进行，他极力的消化著越前刚才的话，喜欢……还有交往……

“部长？再不回答的话我可就当你答应了哦！”越前自信地露齿一笑，开心地看著手冢部长一向冰山的脸上露出了困惑的表情，虽然只有一点点。

Kawayine~[越前==|||你真的12岁？]

“等……等一下，越前，我可是男的！”当面拒绝会不会太让越前受伤了？他毕竟才十二岁。[12岁就向你告白啊！！]

“我是真心喜欢部长的，不论男女，那天部长让我成为青学的支柱，从那以後，我就决定！我不仅要成为青学的支柱，更要成为你的支柱，成为能站在你身边的男人！！”

看著一脸自信，用不属於他这个年龄的口气说著让人脸红的话的越前，手冢竟然一时失神。

“那我可以当成你答应了？”逼近手冢，越前极力拉近28cm的差距。

“我才没答应！”手冢虽然嘴上这麽说，可发现自己的心跳越来越快，脸居然开始发烫！！

（四）

“可是，手冢部长也没有拒绝呢~”说著，越前突然拉下手冢，浅浅地印上了他的吻。这一幕，被乾详细地给记录了下来，至於有没有添油加醋谁也没有把握，当然，这一幕也被不二的相机全程记录，连续从N个角度取景，连拍，不二相当满意自己的拍摄技术。

“哇！亲到了亲到了！！小不点好勇敢喵~~~”猫猫的声音很宏亮。

“这麽快就一垒啦，有你的，越前！！”桃城的声音更有底气。

听到这些话的手冢，脸从红到黑再到青再转为白，异常冷静的声音：“全体！100圈！！”

接下来……

包括越前，大家开始了马拉松，问题是大家的情绪并不坏。

“说到底手冢没有拒绝嘛喵~是不是啊，大石~~”

“也……也许……”大石已经不准备再担心下去了，这样非让他心力衰竭不可，呼──

“越前，没想到你这麽大胆，敢吃部长的豆腐！”桃城一脸暧昧地碰碰越前，挤眉弄眼。

“是学长们还madamadadane而已~”越前压一压帽子，一溜烟往前跑。

“今天还真收集了好数据，很值得！”白光出现！！

“我也得到了好东西呢。”笑眯眯笑眯眯，看到手冢脸红，怎麽都值得。

“不二学长，乾学长，你们的东西都可以给我一份吗？”

“放心，等你们结婚的时候，我们会当做结婚礼物的！”大汗，不二和乾什麽时候变得这麽默契啊！！

“说定了啊~~”压压帽子，再次往前冲。

越前！难道你是认真的？？！！众人呆滞中，不包括不二和乾。

（五）

“！──！──”海棠生著气，乾学长说是要和他进行特殊训练，可现在的状况是……乾一刻不停地说著这几天越前和手冢的事情。

“没想到越前还是很积极的呢。”乾推了推眼镜，看著手中的[青学恋爱事件簿]。

“这样部长会很困扰吧，！──”骨子里海棠是个很尊敬学长的好孩子。

“不──不──这是一种情趣，没觉得最近手冢最近的表情柔和许多也生动许多吗？很有趣呢，就连我的蔬菜汁手冢也只是皱皱眉头呢。”

听乾这麽兴致勃勃地说著，海棠不知怎麽的，竟然发现自己有些不悦：“你一直都这麽在意部长……”

“呵呵，因为他从一年级的时候就那麽强了，让人不得不在意呢。”再次推了推眼镜，乾回忆起一年级的手冢，倔强的性格，高超的球技，从那时开始就担负起了让青学进入全国大赛的重任。

“就连学长的数据网球也是因为手冢部长吧。”[怎麽有股醋味？？]

“是啊，不过手冢他是个不断成长著的选手，实力深不可测，一般的对手根本不能让他发挥全部实力，有时候从前的数据会在一场比赛中被全部推翻。”转头看了看海棠，“说起来，我们青学似乎都是这样的人啊，越前，桃城，大石，菊丸，河村，不二……还有你，海棠！”

“我？！”海棠一惊。

“哦，对了，这次找你来是要给你看我最近帮你研究的几种蛇球路线……”乾又拿出了另一本笔记本，学弟──海棠。

乾学长，你为什麽每次都这样帮我训练呢？

“啊？什麽？”

“不，……没什麽……”

到最後，那句话海棠还是没有问出口。

（六）

“大石~~”菊丸去青学的路上，意料外地看见了大石，“你怎麽会走路呢？不坐车吗？”

“因为不能当电灯泡啊。”大石无奈地笑了笑，他一点也不怀疑越前知道手冢乘车线路的事情，毕竟他们网球部有个数据王。

“原来又是小不点啊，他可真积极呢喵~”菊丸跳啊跳。

“可不是，越前那家夥──”大石回忆起了第一次在公车上见到越前时的情景。和往常一样，大石上了公车，看到了坐在最後的手冢，在旁边坐下，互相打了招呼，才刚过一站，越前就出现了，显然，手冢和大石一样意外。在越前的逼视下，大石赶忙让开了手冢边上的位置，被一个一年级的这样逼迫，大石觉得自己有点窝囊，再看看被越前紧紧靠著的部长……对不起，我帮不了你，手冢！大石心理默默祈祷上帝，知道自己以後不能再乘这趟车了><~

“大石，怎麽了喵~~”

“不……”大石吸了吸气，“我觉得越前还真是认真呢！”

“当然是认真的，为什麽不是认真的呢？！”此时在大石面前的是不苟言笑一脸严肃的菊丸。

“英二？”大石有点摸不著头脑，菊丸这麽生气的原因，“他们都是男生……这个……”

“喜欢的心情和是不是男生没有干系！！”菊丸严肃起来也是十分可怕的。==

“不是，只是……而且越前才12岁……”

“越前12岁就明白了自己的心意，你确什麽都不知道，大石是大笨蛋！！！”

“菊丸？──”惊讶地看著菊丸转身离去，莫名其妙的吵架了呢。

刚才，菊丸似乎……

大石有点不相信，刚才是否有看到菊丸的眼泪。

（七）

跟上节奏吧！哎哎？这不是不动峰的神尾麽，果然是个速度狂人，连骑单车的速度也让人炫目。但是，就在这个时候，又有一辆单车跟了上来，看情况是要和神尾一较高低。

“可恶，是谁想和我比速度？！”神尾感到了身後的压力，不自觉地更加快了速度，当然，後面的单车也不甘示弱，紧随其後。

“很好，想比速度，我奉陪到底！！”正当神尾想开足马力前进的时候，却遇上了红的。“可恶！”这个时候，神尾才有空回头看看到底是谁在和他较劲。

“青学的桃城武！！”

“嗨~”满脸阳光，向神尾挥手的可不就是青学的那个桃子呢。

明明这个家夥以前从来没在路上碰到过[不算那次，是平时上学的时候==]，怎麽会在今天狭路相逢？？

“真巧啊，看来换路线换对了呢！”[某鼠：momo，我怎麽觉得你是在搭讪啊。MOMO：我本来就是啊！某鼠：==|||||]

“我可没觉得‘对’在哪里，而且我们是对手吧！”相对於一脸阳光的桃城，神尾的脸色可不怎麽好，他可还没忘记上次的“约会”事件。

“那当然，我可还想好好和你比一场呢，什麽时候在露天网球场见吧。”

“我可没那个闲工夫！”绿灯亮了，神尾一脚踏下，把还没反应的桃城甩在了後面。

“哎呀，出师不利呢。”虽然桃城是很有信心再追上神尾，可是再下去他可就要到不动峰去了，赶不上网球部的晨练，等待他的不是跑圈就是乾氏蔬菜汁，全是桃城不愿看到的。

“越前那小子，怎麽就那麽顺利呢？”挠挠头，桃城折返单车，往青学去了。

（八）

手冢国光，在闹锺响了之後绝对不会犹豫，马上起床梳洗，看得出有著良好的生活作息，清醒之後，再一次确定，在几天之前，那个他作为青学的支柱的越前龙马，向自己告白了！

果然这不是梦！手冢并不是个会逃避问题的人，但是这次却颇有冲动忘记这恼人的一切。更严重的问题是，自己目前和龙马，在大家的默认下，已经是在交往的状态了！

为什麽我不当面拒绝他呢？

那一定是对後辈的爱护，不想打击他，他毕竟才12岁，手冢给自己找了相当充分的理由。但严谨如他，清楚地知道问题的答案并不是那麽简单。

那麽今天也一定要加油！

终於，手冢整装待发就绪，干净没有皱褶的制服，柔顺清爽的短发有些不服帖，明亮的眼镜後面是细长的丹凤眼，精致的五官配上完美的脸型……

你到底喜欢我哪里呢？

说到底手冢还是不能向12岁的龙马这麽问，他也不知道龙马的认真到底是什麽程度，14岁对於恋爱还早，手冢这麽认为，那麽12岁呢？

早饭吃过後，手冢就出门了，作为学生会长和网球部长，手冢总是比网球部的练习早很多就到学校，除了处理相关事物，练习也是必不可少的。手冢的球技，是日积月累的。

“早上好，部长！等你很久了哦！”不意外地看到在门口的小小身影，向下压的帽檐有的是炯炯有神的自信眼神。

“嗯，早上好！”

命运的齿轮早已经转动了吧。

[居然把主角凉在一边整整三节啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~]

（九）

“越前！中午一起吃便当吧！”倔尾这麽说。

“哎。不好意思，我有其他的事情。”和平时不一样，越前拒绝了而不是一幅无所谓的样子。

“越前，这几天中午一下课你就不见了，到底干什麽去了！”倔尾作势要打破沙锅问到底。

“龙马SAMA~~”远远地传来声音，不是那个朋香还会是谁？

“朋香，不要这样……”小小的声音，一见龙马就会脸红的自然是樱乃。

“龙马SAMA！今天一起吃午饭吧~”

“这个，其实我……”哎呀，今天被围住了，得赶快脱身才好，眼角的余光正好看到窗外，见到手冢已经向前几天两人一直一起吃午饭的地方去了。

手冢部长！！

越前一阵心喜，那个手冢，已经渐渐动摇了吧。

“我已经约好‘他’了，所以不能和你们一起吃，再见了。”说完，抛下一阵发愣的众人，龙马向心爱的部长去了。

“‘他’是谁？”朋香一脸严肃，认真思考。

“据网球部的传闻，越前似乎在追求手冢部长，好像──”倔尾也是一脸凝重，这个传闻的真实性很大啊，倔尾可是从乾学长那听来的呢。

“什麽！！追求手冢部长！！！”一脸惊讶的朋香，声音的分贝也很高。

“你的声音太大了！还有， 我可没说一定是……”

“龙马君……”小小声（大家其实完全忽略她也可以==|||）

“果然是龙马少爷，连喜欢的人也与众不同！！”一脸兴奋状？

“你这是什麽思维啊！”倔尾倒~~~

（十）

中午休息的时候和越前在一起已经是第五天了，手冢还清楚地记得那天中午放课，越前第一时间出现在自己班门口的情景。

“越前？”显然没有意识到越前会出现。（请想象呆呆的手冢，很可爱~~）

“部长，中午一起吃便当吧^^”有些强硬的邀请，似乎不容许回绝。

“啊……好……”没有拒绝的理由，这样的进程，果然是在交往吗？

“部长，我们去外边吧。”看了看教室里视线均投向他们两人的其他人，果然在教室里还是太招摇了。

“嗯！”手冢表示同意，午休时刻，一年级的跑到三年级的教室里找学长一起吃午饭，总之太怪异了。

这样，两人在校园里找了个僻静的树荫坐下，龙马理所当然地紧靠在手冢身边。

“部长的便当看起来好好味啊~”正处於发育期的龙马，胃口也很大，吃著自己的便当，眼睛还不时地望著手冢手中的精致便当。

“这个你想吃的话就拿吧。”果然还是一个12岁的小孩子，这样的龙马才给手冢这种感觉。

“那我不客气了^^”大大的眼睛闪烁著，并没有用筷子去夹手冢便当里的菜色，反而拿过手冢的左手，把手冢筷子上咬了一半的蛋卷一口吞下。

“很美味！”舔了舔嘴，一幅意犹未尽的样子，“有部长的味道^^”

这……这才不是12岁的小孩！！！

手冢满脸通红，想训话却半个字也吐不出来。

MADAMADADANE!!

午後的树荫下，凉风吹席，一个窃喜，一个脸红……

青涩的爱情阿~~~


	2. 11~20

（十一）

“部长在等我吗？”好不容易脱困的越前，心满意足地坐在心爱的人身边。

“……”不置可否，不过手冢自己也承认，他的确是在等龙马。

“哇！！今天的菜色不错呢！部长的便当很丰盛呢，哇！还有点心耶~”

12岁的龙马，看起来小小的，胃口却能和网球部著名的大胃王桃城相比。

“部长，这些是专门给我带的吧！”

不用猜也可以知道，相对於总是嫌不够饱的越前，手冢的饭量很一般，看越前总是吃不够的样子，手冢自然而然多带了些。[手冢，你关心龙马就承认吧^^]

“因为你还在成长期吧。”

“那当然，可别小看我！我还能长的！！”

有件一直让越前介怀的事情就是自己的身高，相对於179公分的手冢，越前仅151公分，足足差了28公分！！！

哼！小case！！madamadadane！！！他越前龙马就不相信自己达不到乾学长的高度！！

看越前一幅很在意自己身高的样子，手冢的脸渐渐柔和下来，小孩子就是小孩子。[手冢，千万不要再被迷惑了！！]

“等我身高超过部长，就能轻而易举地压倒部长了吧，呐~”邪邪地看著手冢部长，不意外地纵身一扑，将还没反应过来的手冢扑倒在草坪上[龙马，你现在不也很愉快地压倒部长了麽？]，顿时这样暧昧的情况让手冢有些不知所措。

“越前！！”皱紧的眉头，些许困惑不安的双眼，在越前眼中绝对是大诱惑。

“手……手冢……”有些大胆地直呼部长的名字，正想欺上那片薄薄的嘴唇，却不料被一掌推开。

“部长==”真不爽==||||[龙马，偶不会让你这麽早摸到手冢的，hiahiahia~~~]

“越前，你还是个孩子！”极力让自己保持平静，脸上谈谈的红晕。

“那什麽时候可以啊><”心理默默地想：要等上一年半载我可受不了啊==[难道你现在就想><，手冢我一定会保护你的贞操的！！！]

“20圈！！马上！”[冢冢害羞了><~~~]

“啊~~~~~~~~~~”[龙马，活该你！！]

（十二）

大石和菊丸是青学的黄金双打，其默契是不言而喻的，而一旦两人间发生什麽矛盾也是显而易见的，不过平常两人的吵架在隔天就会烟消云散，只是这次似乎比较严重的样子。

“小不点，我们来组成双打吧！”

“啊？！”越前一点也不明白，为什麽每次菊丸学长和大石学长吵架就会找自己打双打，而且还老叫自己小不点，动不动就冲过来趴在自己身上。[越前还是很介意身高呢==]

“英二！”每次菊丸这样任性，大石总是无可奈何，只是这次他有点不明白，他们之间有发生了什麽矛盾呢？

“我们的黄金双打似乎又闹别扭了呢。”不远处的乾，默默地写著什麽。

“嗯，看来这次问题比较严重呢。”笑眯眯，笑眯眯。

“看样子，不二似乎知道些什麽呢。”推了推眼镜，乾看向这个他至今无法收集到确切资料的人。

“嗯，可能吧。”笑眯眯，笑眯眯，说著不二向缠著龙马双打的菊丸走去，“菊丸，放过越前吧，和我练会球怎麽样？”还不忘看了看另一边的手冢。

“原来如此啊，打扰你和手冢了，小不点~”菊丸一幅了然於心的样子。

“呼──”越前看了看菊丸学长，切，和大石学长一吵架就这样，还madamadadane！想著就朝著手冢的方向奔过去。

“手冢，越前好像过来了呢，我不打扰了。”边写边退到一边。

“哎？”手冢向场上一望：“桃城，我们对打练习！”

能和手冢部长对打是很宝贵的经验，桃城自然非常想答应，但一感觉到越前的寒光，呜，他不想当炮灰><~~~

“部长~我正和河村学长进行力量训练呢~~~”

要知道越前那小子发起飙来可怕著呢==||||||

（十三）

“菊丸，你喜欢大石吧。”不二的笑容难得有了点严肃的味道。

“不二。。。”被说中心事，菊丸猛地一愣。

“大石很温柔，可是那个家夥啊，你不和他挑明他是不会明白的呢。”笑眯眯地望向大石，现在正和後辈海棠练习中，可明显地精神有些不集中。

“……难道要我先开口吗？”菊丸这麽说著，有些害羞，也有些生气，大石真的很温柔，可是大石对大家都很温柔啊。

“这点你可要向越前学习呢，看。”笑眯眯笑眯眯。

另一个球场，越前和手冢打练习，越前步步紧逼，手冢也毫不示弱。手冢发球，将球抛高，用力击打，是最拿手的ace发球。越前没有动作，球从他身边疾驰而过。

“越前！认真打球！！”手冢看出在自己发球的一瞬间越前分心了，要不然以越前的实力，决不会一点反应也没有。

“切──”龙马压了压帽子：“刚才部长──”

“什麽？”

“刚才部长发球的时候衣服下摆飘太高了，我一时看呆了嘛！~~”

吐了吐舌头，越前意料中地看到部长脸上淡淡的红晕。

“越前！！给我去跑50圈！！！！”

哈哈哈哈，两人的打情骂俏（？）引起了场上的一片笑声。

“MADAMADADANH！”越前说著开始了跑圈。

“越前很主动呢，要不然以手冢的个性，那两只（？）可不知道要耗到什麽时候呢，有时候不试一拭怎麽知道呢？况且，我相信大石也是同样喜欢你的，因为大石最温柔对待的只有你啊，你们是黄金双打不是麽？”不二说著，不期然地睁开双眼，蓝色的眼底似乎闪过些什麽。

（十四）

“手冢？”笑眯眯笑眯眯地靠近。

“啊，是不二。”想到这个多年的好友居然在越前追求自己的事件中也扮演了一个角色，手冢就感到无奈。[是不是有种被嫁掉的感觉^^]

“噢？ 今天没有和越前一起打球？”远远看到和越前练习的是桃城。

“越前！拜托你看著我打球！！你老看部长那边！！”桃城今天才知道什麽叫做重色轻友。

“知道了！”嘴上这麽说，可眼角的余光还是定定地看向部长那边。

那个不二学长，不知道在跟部长说些什麽，而且，不二学长未免太靠近部长了！！！

知道个头！桃城看著无心打球的越前，就这样还能就凭著声音回击自己的球，虽然不是使出100%力量的球，但还是很可怕。

“不能让他太任性！”

“是这样吗？”笑眯眯笑眯眯，一点也不介意越前射过来具有威胁意味的目光，“越前果然还是最听你话呢。”

“我可没感觉到！！”想到这几天越前的下克上表现，手冢第一次有了贞操危机，对方只是12岁，而自己也是男人，为什麽……

“看，越前似乎狠狠地瞪著这边呢~”

“不二，你到底想说什麽？”手冢有点发觉不二越来越往自己身上靠的趋势，当然也没有忽视越前死命往这边瞪的样子，这时的手冢，有种不好的预感。

“手冢，告诉你一个秘密，和越前有关的哦~”

“？”

果然不出不二所料，一听到有关越前的事，手冢就动摇了呢，他这样凑上手冢的脸，看起来是不是像意图不轨呢？呵呵，越前？

（十五）

不二周助！！此时的越前早已经没有了对学长的态度，当然，在看到手冢有贞操危机（有没有这麽严重啊><）的时候龙马小朋友怎麽还可能冷静呢？越前左手握著球拍，越握越紧，直到发出细小的“咯，咯”声。

“越前，球过去了！”看越前完全失控了的样子，桃城无可奈何地回了球，他也不明白不二学长到底在干什麽，不过他明白不二学长可是不好惹的呢。

就等著这一球！以越前的控球力，力量，球不偏不倚地朝不二的方向去了，不二自然是预料到了这一点，而且凭他的敏捷度还是很容易避开这一球，然而，不二不是向外避开，而是紧紧往手冢的身上靠去，手冢则是条件反射样地接住了要倒下去的不二。

“你没事吧，不二！”[手冢啊，自己掉进不二的陷阱还不知道涅><]

“我没事！”笑眯眯笑眯眯，啊啊，这样的状况是不是很好呢？

“不二学长！！”在龙马的惊呼声中，在场的众正选黑线中==|||看到3p了><~~~~

现在的手冢和不二，不二躺在手冢怀中，手冢不能推开也不能放手，简直进退两难，远远的看上去有种王子救公主的感觉。[==|||||自己也黑线]

这样的状况越前怎麽能忍耐，一把拉过手冢，脱离不二的魔掌。

“部长，你没被怎麽吧！”显然在越前眼里手冢才是公主，那麽不二是巫婆了？？[==||||]

“越前，不认真练习！20圈！！”什麽被怎麽样，当我什麽啊。

“啊啊啊~~~~~~”我可是救了你啊，部长！！！！！

“30圈！”我去跑就是了，不二学长，走著瞧。

接收到越前挑衅的信息，不二除了笑眯眯还是笑眯眯，让人猜不透他到底在想什麽。

“你是故意的，不二！”推了推眼镜，视线跟著在跑著的越前。

“哎呀，被发现了呢。”笑眯眯笑眯眯。

（十六）

“不二的资料？”乾的逆光眼睛又闪过一道白光，看著眼前这个异常认真的学弟越前龙马，目前正和手冢绯闻中。[不算绯闻吧><]

“嗯！嗯！从一年级到现在的都要，还有……”难得的，越前有点脸红。

“还有？”乾可以预感到，今天能搜集到好资料。[真的麽，嘿嘿]

“嗯，根据资料……”边说边记录，“他们从一年级开始就是好朋友了，其实……”乾突然觉得逗逗这个学弟似乎也不错，谁叫他平日一幅目中无人的样子呢？“其实的确有他们之间暧昧的传闻呢！”白光闪过。

“啊啊啊~~~~~~”果然，我就猜得没错，一开始就觉得不二学长奇奇怪怪的，他看手冢的样子，怎麽说呢，就是不怀好意的样子！！！

哎呀，似乎真的相信了，不过不二对手冢到底抱有怎麽样的心情……唉……资料不够，无法得出结论呢。

“说起来，我这些资料都是不外借的呢，不过偶尔破例一次也是可以的，不过你也知道，不二那家夥的资料很难搜集准确呢。”

开开心心地接下了‘情敌’的资料，龙马大大的眼睛转了转。

“乾学长，你一定有手冢部长的资料吧~”难得龙马对学长的态度这麽好，果然是有求於人吧。

“手冢？”这个学弟的胃口还真大，居然要的是青学最强的两个人的资料，乾推了推眼镜：“手冢的资料……恕不外借！”

“为什麽！！”不会是乾学长你对手冢部长也……

“私人原因！”果然！！！！！吗！！！！

（十七）

“乾学长！！老实说，你是不是也对手冢部长……！！”一个不二学长还没解决，现在又来个乾学长吗？？！！ 

“如果我说是又怎麽样呢？”越前还真好骗呢，还是这是因为手冢的缘故呢？嗯……真是非常好的数据！[= =乾小朋友，你的兴趣……真不怎麽样……]

“哼，用网球来决胜负吧！别忘了乾学长，你是我的手下败将呢，MADAMADADANE!!“王子的气势很高啊~~~

“哎~”乾叹了口气，“小孩子就是小孩子~”[你好像也是哦==|||]

“你说什麽！！”12岁的年龄，两年的差距，不争的事实。

“感情的事情怎麽能用网球来衡量呢，这样说越前，如果出现比手冢球技更好的人你会不会喜欢他呢？”推眼镜。

“怎麽可能！！”握拳，王子眼睛瞪得不能再大了。

“那麽长得更美的呢？”再次推推眼镜。

“我喜欢部长是因为他就是部长啊！！部长对我而言是最特别的！！”自从他对我说出‘成为青学的支柱’那天开始，我就……

“所以说啦──我的心情也是一样的。”双手一摊，乾颇有意味地看著眼前这个面红耳赤，张口闭口的学弟，今天的数据非常珍贵！！[= =||||无语]

“说起来，乾学长还是对手冢部长……”

越前这句话没说完，突然听到有什麽东西碰落的声音，越前和乾均向发出声音的地方望去，远远的，一个背影迅速跑离他们，虽然看不到脸，但那颇有特色的头巾还是暴露了他的身份。

海棠薰！！！

（十八）

“哎，那个是海棠学长麽，他这麽急急忙忙地跑开干什麽？”

“照这个情形看，海棠90%可能性听到了我们刚才的对话，可是不知道他到底听到了多少……”难得的，乾开始不安了起来。[= =|||活该！]

“听到了又怎麽了，对了，乾学长，你果然对手冢部长……”

“骗你的！”为了避免误会加深，不能再逗这个学弟了。

“啊……”越前呆住了。

“刚才那些话，关於我队手冢的，都是骗你的，就这样了。”哎呀呀，现在的当务之急可是要找到海棠，要不然……

看著急急忙忙离开的乾学长，越前真有那麽一下子没反应过来，他居然上当了！！而且乾学长，手冢的资料你还没回答我呢！！！

再说乾这边呢，找了半天也没看到海棠。

这下糟了！乾这时还不忘用他的数据脑袋盘算著。根据前一段时间我对他的个人指导，加上组成双打培养的感情，海棠喜欢上我的可能性是99%！但是海棠刚才听到我刚才的话的可能性是90%，误会的可能性是100%！！情况对我想当不利啊！好不容易才能放长线钓小蛇的呢。[乾！！你……你……作者气结]

那麽这时候的海棠呢？

原来在听到乾学长和越前的对话後就跑到了教学楼一处偏僻的厕所，用冷水冲洗自己的脸。

果然，乾学长对自己的指导，主动邀请双打，只是对学弟的关心而已吧，虽然早就知道了，早就知道了……可是为什麽我没办法不流泪呢……

倔强如海棠，怎麽会轻易让别人看到自己的眼泪呢，只好借由水来掩饰，也让冰冷的水流的一次次冲刷让自己冷静下来……

（十九）

放学後的网球部练习场上，几乎一半的正选不见了踪影。手冢脑袋上的‘井’字啊，一个接一个的跑出来。

“人呢？”眼睛看向在一边笑眯眯笑眯眯的不二，网球部的八卦男，他绝对算一个。

“大石和菊丸说有事不来练习了，我还没来得及说。”笑眯眯啊笑眯眯，才刚刚走近手冢一点点立刻察觉到越前的视线。

“乾和海棠也是？”‘井’字持续增加中！！

“哎呀，这我可不知道了~”笑眯眯啊笑眯眯，看来是很有趣的事情呢。

“我想，乾学长和海棠学长一定有很重要的事。”越前刻意插入手冢和不二间的空隙。

“噢，越前好像知道些什麽呢。”这麽敌视我啊^^[那当然==]

“学长不是什麽都知道吗？”哼哼，不二学长，你还madamadadane！

虽然越前和不二这两人表面上看起来客客气气地对话著，可是两人周围的气氛绝对是电闪雷鸣，生人勿近啊，某方面粗神经的手冢并没有发觉，远远的桃城和河村却一脸无奈。

那两个家夥……看来以後的日子不好过了。桃城和河村同时这麽悲哀地想著，自求多福，网球部胆敢追求部长，挑战不二的也就只有越前了。

“不二，越前！！”井字达到了极限，“这麽有空的话去跑50圈！！桃城和河村自由练习！！”网球部尽是些让人担心的家夥！！

部长下令，不二和越前乖乖地去跑步了，河村和桃城一言不发，默默进行练习，没有比部长生气更可怕的事情了==|||

“不二学长，部长是我的！madamadadane！”跑跑跑……

“噢？什麽？？”笑眯眯，跑跑跑……

（二十）

继昨天乾，海棠，大石，菊丸缺席网球部活动，今天一早的晨练海棠和菊丸还是不见踪影。

“海棠和菊丸呢？”手冢感到脑袋上的井字不减反增。

“海棠他感冒了。”乾这个人虽然平时奇奇怪怪的，但应该不会说慌。

“菊丸呢？”手冢转身问大石，大石从来不撒谎，是值得信赖的。

“啊~菊丸他感冒了？”笑眯眯啊笑眯眯，果然大石不适合撒谎啊，一眼就能看穿==|||

“两个人同时感冒啊！~”龙马不屑的声音也传来。

“还真是巧呢，值得怀疑哦~”桃城也停下了练习，一脸狐疑地看著乾学长和大石学长，昨天神神秘秘地失踪，今天又同时感冒，实在太诡异了。

“是非常值得怀疑！！大石学长，呐~”看大石学长满脸通红，手足无措又极力想避而不谈的样子，怎麽会没有内幕？

“真……真的是感冒了……真的……”为人温和的大石又怎麽会抵挡平时嚣张惯了的龙马和没上没下的桃城？看样子很为难啊><

“越前，桃城……”乾学长出现，白光一闪：“如果不相信的话就喝下我这杯特制乾氏蔬菜汁，口味已经调整过了。”

“不……不，我们相信了！”越前和桃城马上态度180度大转变，将自己和乾学长的距离保持在10m以上。

那个什麽蔬菜汁，喝了可是会死人的！！

“大石~乾~”不二笑眯眯笑眯眯地走进大石和乾，那笑容明显让人感到其中的恶魔因子。


	3. 21~30

（二十一）

“恭喜你们了，这个是送给你们的礼物^^”不二笑眯眯啊笑眯眯。

大石和乾收到的是精致的餐盒，是什麽东西呢，大石打开一看。

“红米寿司！！”惊叫的不仅是大石。

“我特地拜托河村做的呢，不要感谢我~”笑眯眯笑眯眯，大石的反应好有趣，乾怎麽没啥反应，不好玩。

“我才不会感谢你！不二！！”大石现在啊，从脸到脖子都红透了。

“……”相对於大石，乾确是一脸平静，只有白光在眼镜上闪过。

“大家快点练习，不要闹了！！”手冢啊，井字持续增加中，这些家夥太不遵守纪律了，“那麽有空的话就去跑50圈！！”

部长说话了，大家这才乖乖地回到自己地方练球，不二反而蹭到手冢身边在手冢身边耳语。

“呐，手冢，不知道什麽时候能送你赤米寿司呢？”笑眯眯笑眯眯，不二心中最大的玩具一号──手冢国光！

“不二！！！”耳朵根都通红的手冢看起来特别可爱！“50圈！立刻！！”

“部长，你怎麽了？”远远地龙马就看到不二学长又在接近手冢，下一刻就看到手冢满脸通红的样子，直觉地认为手冢部长又吃亏了，身为部长的‘男朋友’当然要挺身而出，保护部长！！

“部长，没事吧。”本来已经脸红的手冢一见到龙马脸红指数直线上升，和煮熟的虾子有得一拼。

“越前……100圈！！立刻！！”

“啊！！为什麽啊~~~~~~”越前欲哭无泪啊~~~~~~~~

於是，晨练在不二和龙马的跑圈，大石的无措，乾的反光，手冢的脸红，河村和桃城的乍舌，菊丸和海棠的缺席中展开~~~~~~

（二十二）

桃城君最近有点烦，有点烦，网球部都是成双成对的，大石和菊丸甜甜蜜蜜当然不必说了，乾学长和海棠也是出双入对，那个海棠最近的表情柔和不少，偶尔的脸红让桃城看得下巴掉下来。最让桃城郁闷的是这几天他一旦和海棠吵起来，乾学长绝对会在第一时间出现，然後就转移话题拉著海棠走，另外不忘转头用他特有的逆光眼睛扫视桃城，看得桃城冷汗直冒。不仅这样，连平日一起吃喝玩乐（？）的损友（？）越前也因为忙著追求部长很少搭理他，果然是有情人没朋友！这世道……更让桃城不爽的是：越前那家夥似乎进行得很顺利嘛！！相比较下来，桃城君的前途坎坷啊~

“速度狂人？~”桃城君一如既往的在那条路上守株待‘人’。

“…………”得到的回答却是一阵风一样的速度，自从上次的可以邂逅以来，每次都是这样让桃城无可奈何的场面。

没奈何的桃城只有掉头往青学去了，快到校门口的时候，远远地看见越前和部长！後面跟上来的是大石和菊丸，另一个方向来的是乾学长和海棠，可是乾学长和海棠的家不是反方向吗？当然越前和部长也是！可恶啊！每个人都来刺激我！！

“桃城，早啊，大家这麽早就到了啊。”笑眯眯笑眯眯。

“不……不二学长！！”这个人什麽时候冒出来的！！桃城大汗，最近不二学长的心情瞬息万变，不小心就会被当作炮灰啊><~~~~~

“越前？最近不见你迟到了呢，这麽早起？不想你啊~”笑眯眯笑眯眯。

“哼！MADAMADADANE！”一付不要小看我的样子。

“啊，来晚了，大家都早啊。”算上出现的河村，正选们到齐了。

“够了！人都到齐了，快开始晨练！”眼看著越前，不二剑拔弩张的样子，部长一声令下，青学网球部的一天开始了~

（二十三）

下午网球部的活动後，出乎意料地，和桃城一起走的是已经抛弃好友好几天的越前。

“桃城前辈，你最好给我解释一下！”越前满脸不高兴，他当然是想和部长亲亲密密，而不是被某人挟持到这个地方来。

“越前~没想到你这麽重色轻友的，我只想拜托你帮个忙嘛！~”桃城嬉皮笑脸的摸摸越前的脑袋，“而且部长学生会有事，你有得好等呢。”

“切，我当然知道！”越前努起嘴，最近手冢部长特别忙，网球部的事情，学生会的事情，还有中三的功课也很忙，越前也不想打扰手冢，只是静静地陪著他也很开心。

“哎呀~不要郁闷了~~”桃城心里想，我才是最郁闷的那个阿，你们至少已经开始算交往了吧，我可连八字都没一瞥呢

“桃城前辈！到底什麽事情非把我拉出来，还没回答我呢！”

“是这样子的，那个橘妹妹发短信说……”桃城话没说完。

“噢，这样啊，那我不打扰了。”越前扭头就要走。

“喂！喂！不要这样啦！！”桃城哭笑不得。

“那不是打扰你们约会了吗？”他可不想做个大电灯泡，还不如实际点去学生会等部长好。

“果然连你也误会了，就是这样才叫你来的嘛~~”

“也？”越前似乎听出了什麽，“桃城前辈怕谁误会呢？~~”

“这个……那个……”桃城开始顾左右而言他。

“那我回去了！”[越前，你好狡猾啊~~]

“不要这样啦~~~~~~~”桃城死命拽住越前~~[momo我同情你！]

“不说我可要走了，反正对我来说没什麽，现在回去还能见到部长呢。”

“呼……怪不得连部长也拿你没办法，好啦好啦，我说就是了……”

“哎，不要勉强啊，桃城前辈！”[得了便宜还卖乖==||||]

（二十四）

“桃城君，你已经来了吗？啊，越前也在啊~~”学生服打扮的橘杏终於出现了。

“橘妹妹，你好。”拉过越前，桃城向橘杏打招呼。

“好──”越前不疼不痒地打著招呼，他倒要看看桃城前辈怎麽解决他那个大问题。

“又是橘妹妹，不是说过我的名字是橘杏麽~”

橘杏的嫣然一笑让桃城觉得一阵寒风吹过，莫不是她真的对我有意思？？同时桃城也有些飘飘然~[MOMO拜托你不要自作多情了！！]

“啊，有什麽事情吗？橘妹妹？”如果真是那样，那真太不好意思了，总之，不能让女孩子太伤心啊。[你想太多了，MOMO!]

“当然是约会啦，约会！”还是宛然一笑。

约会？？桃城和越前都知道橘杏的约会含义非常多，因为她和哥哥一起也被称为约会！[详情请见网球王子TV版71集。]

“约会这个词不能随便乱用的啦，会让人误会的。”桃城汗颜，总觉得现在的女孩子够大胆。[越前那个才叫大胆吧= =]

“这样比较好玩啊。”看了看手表，“嗯，他快到了。”

“他？？谁？？”桃城突然有种不好的预感，鉴於上次的经历。

“神尾啊~”仍旧莞尔一笑。

在桃城还没反应过来的时候一个人影冲了过来。

“桃子！离小杏远一点！！”直指桃城的鼻子，又转向橘杏，“为什麽又和桃城在一起！桃城！”再转向桃城，“就是你在纠缠小杏！！”

“喂，我可是被叫出来的！而且不是还有越前……”果然是误会了。。。。

“反正现在的情况就是这样！！……”

…………………………

…………

相对於那边的吵吵闹闹，龙马小朋友十分安静，大大的眼睛眨了眨，似乎他和手冢部长，没有真正约会过呢~~

（二十五）

无论桃城愿意还是神尾不情愿，现在的状况是桃城神尾对越前橘杏的双打。

“为什麽我要和那个桃子一组！！”用网球拍指向桃城。

“这样啊，那我和桃城一组好了~”橘杏作势就要换场地。

“不，我还是和桃城一组好了──”不情不愿，还是得和桃城一组，总比让小杏和他一组好多了。

“这样才好嘛，我也想和越前一组呢~”一把勾过越前：“越前，我们不能输哦~~”

“知道了──”喂！不要勾著我！！[某鼠：女孩子都比你高，不爽吧^^越前：哼，madamadadane!]

双打开始，桃城发球，橘杏勉强回击，神尾紧跟而上，快速回击，再次打向橘杏，橘杏没有接住。

0-15。

“默契还真不错嘛，看不出来。”越前压了压帽子，只是客观评价。

“是吗？”桃城挠了挠头，脸上泛起了小泡泡。

“才没有！我才和他没有默契的！！只是网球的本能反应！”

“哼，下次我们不会失分了！”

桃城再次发球，由越前抢先回击，球的角度很刁钻，以神尾的速度还是可以追上，可不知怎麽的，神尾犹豫了一下。

15-15。

接下来的两球也是如此。

“神尾，打网球可不能加入个人因素阿。”桃城早看出了神尾的异样。

“我当然知道！”咬牙切齿中><

另一边。

“喂！你不会无缘无故来打网球吧。”龙马压低帽子，有意味的一笑。

“什麽啊，不就是约会麽？”橘杏的回答不置可否。

（二十六）

2-1。越前，橘杏领先，目前是这样。

“虽然是双打，可是明显越前击球比较多。”桃城指出。

“有些明明打向小杏方向的球也是越前来接的。”神尾自然也发现了这一点。

“越前那小子想一个人挑战我们两个人？”桃城挑眉。

“ 他会後悔的！双打就是双打！”

“喂！相信自己的速度吗？”转头问神尾。

“当然！！”

接下来两局，桃城和神尾的配合相当成功，以超快速回击让越前不能兼顾，以力量让橘杏不能回击。於是比分变成了3-2，桃城，神尾领先。

“不赖嘛~桃城前辈，还有那个~~”越前压了压自己的帽子，遇到对手是他最开心的事情之一，这样的笑容，是有信心接受挑战的意思。

“喂！小个子，什麽叫那个？？！！”

“越前，怎麽？要回击了吧？”身为哥们的桃城深知越前的个性。

“哼~MADAMADADANE!”越前走向橘杏，咬了会耳朵，接下来越前走到了後场，橘杏则到了网前，这个是澳大利亚阵型！

“管他什麽阵型，只要回击就好！！”桃城和神尾也做好了战斗的准备。

凭借澳大利亚阵型的优势，越前和橘杏稍微扳回了些局势，问题就在於他们配合远远不如大石和菊丸，还是有著明显的漏洞存在，桃城和神尾看出了这点，於是比分交替上升。

4-4，平。

“这样子危险啊，要输了呢，越前~”橘杏在抱怨。

“是呢，那两人状态很好嘛。

“不如~~~~~~~~”两人同时想到了什麽。。。

（二十七）

最终的结果是6-4，越前橘杏赢了比赛。

“桃城君好帅哦~等一会约会吧。”

“神尾加油啊，是我心目中的白马王子呢~”

诸如此类的话再次挑断了桃城和神尾的默契，於是胜利也就是越前橘杏的了，因为橘杏说输了的人要请吃东西，於是四个人又到了快餐店。

除了橘杏和神尾，桃城和越前的餐盘里都放了好几个汉堡。

“我说越前，就算是学长请客也不用这样吧！”桃城侧目。

“彼此啦~~”越前嚼著汉堡一点也不介意的样子。突然看见窗外，对面的马上走过去的不是手冢部长和不二学长吗？

“手冢和不二？”在众人还在疑惑的瞬间，越前扔下了汉堡一个箭步冲了出去，手冢和不二在一起，这是非常让人担心的！！

“越前怎麽了？”橘杏和神尾不明所以。

“没事，没事啦，让他去，这下他的汉堡可都是我的了^^LUCKY~~”桃城快快乐乐地拿过越前的汉堡。

你是猪啊！神尾在心中给出了这个答案。

这时传来了手机声，橘杏一看：“我哥哥找我,我走啦~~~~”

“等等！！”虽然神尾想一起走，可是他坐在桃城的里面出不去。

“就剩下我们两个了好像~”桃城还在吃汉堡。= =|||

“废话，我又不是没眼睛，让开，我走了！”

“这样不是很好嘛~”是真正的两个人的约会了吧~[momo原来你打著小算盘啊]

“什麽？”神尾一时没有听清桃城的话。

（二十八）

“部长！！”眼看两人越走越远，越前拿出了坚决不喝乾氏蔬菜汁的勇气才追上了手冢和不二。

“哟，这不是越前麽？呐，手冢~~”不二笑眯眯地指出人群中向两人飞奔而来的越前。

“嗯？”听到越前的声音，手冢也回头，正好和一路狂奔的越前撞了个满怀，幸好以手冢的定力才没有形成两人均趴倒在地上的惨状，只是……

“呵呵，这可是大街上呢。”笑眯眯笑眯眯，手中不知何时多了个相机。

“越前！！”部长皱眉，越前那小子到底要抱到什麽时候！

“切，部长，怎麽和不二学长在一起？”难得有机会吃豆腐地说，不过再这麽下去很有可能被有严重洁癖的部长当众罚跑圈。

“我们以前经常一起走的~”笑眯眯笑眯眯。

“是啊，是‘以前’”特地在以前两字上加重了声音。

“呵呵，现在手冢要去我家呢，要不要一起来啊？”继续笑眯眯。

“啊，为什麽，为什麽部长要去不二学长家！！？？”这样可是很危险的啊！！[某鼠：我说越前，到底是什麽危险啊？越：废话！当然是贞操危机！！某鼠：汗……]

“我们是要温习功课！”忍无可忍的手冢终於发话了。

“我也去，我也要温习功课，学长应该帮助学弟的吧~”[龙马，都不见你平时这麽用功过]

“我当然是很欢迎呢。”笑眯眯笑眯眯。

“那就打扰了啊。”不知道是真是假，不过反正不能让手冢部长单独去不二学长家，放心吧，部长，我会保护你的！！[龙马，你想太多了= =]

“手冢？没问题吧？”笑眯眯笑眯眯，今天有得玩了^^

“有什麽问题？”[手冢太单纯，没办法，你身边两个都是腹黑的主啊><]

（二十九）

“不二学长的家人都不在？？”越前大量了下偌大的别墅，静悄悄的，什麽人也没有，狐疑地发问。

“是呢，真是巧啊。”笑眯眯笑眯眯。

“还真巧呢！”越前挑眉，哼，要不是我发现部长後跟来，现在岂不是你和部长两人独处？！不二学长果然不可小看！！

不过，温习功课还真不是一般的无聊，龙马抬眼看了看部长，正专心致志地看著厚厚的教科书，精神的集中一点也不亚於打网球，再看看不二学长，居然冲自己笑眯眯的样子，哼！难道没发觉自己是最大的电灯泡麽？！[龙马小朋友，你好象是在人家不二的家哦~~]

“手冢，我这里有个问题──”不二的笑容加深了後这麽说著。[汗，黑不二]

“啊，什麽──”要讨论问题两人自然会凑得比较近，手冢根本就是无自觉，不二的笑容有挑衅的嫌疑，越前则是根本按耐不住了。

“就是这里不明白嘛~”不二的笑容还是没变，就是让自己再更靠近手冢一些，如愿地看到越前猫样的大眼频频投来充满敌意的目光。

“这个是这麽解释……”手冢只是解释著，浑然没有察觉到丝毫异样。[= =]

不二学长！你这分明是向我挑战吧！越前正苦於无法可循，突然灵机一动，翻开书包里的国语书。

“部长！我也有问题！！”

“噢？”看著越前手中的国语书：“果然还是对国语不行麽？我看过你的成绩，英文和理科都相当不错……”声音嘎然而止。

“原来部长一直这麽关心我吗~~”越前满脸兴奋状~

（三十）

“每个社员我都很关心！”手冢别过脸去，却正好让不二看到略有红晕的脸颊。

“这麽说~~手冢san也很关心我呐~”笑眯眯笑眯眯。

“嗯！”想也没想就给予了肯定的回答，没有注意到越前一脸郁闷的样子。

“哎呀呀~越前不要这麽吃醋嘛~~手冢san当然最关心你啦~~让手冢亲自出山，说出那句‘成为青学的支柱’……青学谁还有这个荣幸？”眼睛扫过手冢，意有所指。

“不二！！我们不是来温习功课的麽！”

“真是，手冢想错开话题呢，越前，手冢，我有好东西，趁你们都在，我觉得给你们是最好不过的呢！”笑眯眯笑眯眯的去拿。

手冢和越前都很怀疑不二这个所谓的好东西，毕竟不二的兴趣没人能苟同。

一会儿，不二神神秘秘的出现了，将一本杂志样的书往桌子上一放，封面上赫然是两个赤裸的男性搂抱在一起的样子。

“这是我从姐姐那里借来的，很有用呢~越前？~”不二看向越前，已经满脸通红且一股冲动地要去翻书的样子，可是在手冢越来越冷的目光下，伸到一半的手又不自觉地缩了回去，眼睛却还死死地盯著那本杂志。

“不二！”手冢的声音有著些许颤抖，看得出已经是在拼命克制自己。

“怎麽样？要不要拿回去看~送给你们也无所谓啊~~”笑眯眯笑眯眯，看到手冢的手有些颤抖，心情更是大好。

“越前！收拾好东西，我们回去！！”手冢动作利索地开始收拾东西。

“是！！”对於部长的命令，越前本能的服从，可是还是恋恋不舍地看了那本杂志一眼。

“真的这麽快就要走了？书不要了吗？”笑眯眯笑眯眯，哎，真可惜，枉我这麽辛苦得从姐姐那里借来的说。

越前小心地看著前面走著的手冢部长，心里还是思付著要怎麽问不二学长借来那本杂志，当然这是绝对不能让手冢部长知道的！那个人──既严谨又有洁癖，恐怕是……[鼠：龙马，知道你的前途坎坷了吧 越：这是要看作者你的吧~呐~ 鼠：= =|||]

“越前！！”

“吓，部长！！”一心在考虑怎麽借书的越前根本没注意到部长回头看自己。

“你一定是在想怎麽借那本书吧！！”不容置疑的语气，周围气压低到了极点。

“这……不……”心虚的越前根本无法反驳。[鼠：平时嚣张的你呢？斜目……越：因为是部长嘛= =]

“绕这个街区，10圈！立刻！！”

“啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~”

无论校内校外，跑圈都是部长的杀手！！！！


	4. 31~40

（三十一）

“啦~~啦啦~~~”

哼著小曲的是某个阳光男孩，桃城武，喜形於色的表情在龙马看来要多刺眼有多刺眼，自从刚才开始两个人开始练习对打之後，桃城就一直是这幅德行。

“我说，桃城前辈，难不成昨天有什麽好事麽？”已经花痴了近一个小时了，累不累啊。

“呐~呐~~越前，不要嫉妒我哦~~”

有空啊，龙马不屑地给了个无奈的眼神。

“说到昨天啊~~~”

这下桃城干脆的拿著网球拍和龙马两人开始拉起了话头，就趁著部长不在的时候明目张胆的开始偷懒起来。

说到昨天龙马追著部长离开以後，橘杏也突然间离开了，这样就变成了只剩下了桃城和神尾的局面，桃城当然要好好把握住这次机会啦，故意的不让神尾离开，不过失算的是，因为自己贪心把龙马那份的汉堡也吃掉了，结果弄得肚子疼，还闹到了要去医院的下场。

“MADAMAMDA……”谁叫你贪吃啊，还连我的份都吃了！

“哎，不要打断人家的美好回忆麽~~”

看著桃城前辈一脸怪异的表情，龙马只是斜了下眼镜，貌似事不关己地听著。

啊，说到桃城因为吃坏了肚子而闹到要去医院，在场的只有神尾，在这种情况下，神尾还是颇人道的送桃城去了医院，陪著看完了医生，又扶著这肇事者回家了……

“回家了怎麽样了呢？”无聊的龙马开始用网球拍巅起球来。

“就走了。”

“噢，走了啊……”龙马心想，果然无聊就准备离开。

“不过噢，我套到了那家夥的手机号噢~~”正说著，桃城口袋里传出来声音。

“桃城前辈，练习的时候不能带手机噢。”龙马难得好心提醒。

“安啦安啦，部长又不在~~~”说著就拿出手机看，当然最关心的就是自己发给神尾的短信有没有回音。

“可是，我要说部长在呢？？”

桃城看了看龙马的背後，果然是那个永远不动声色的部长。

“50圈！！”

“桃城学长，慢慢跑吧~~”龙马好心的朝著开始长途跋涉的桃城挥挥手，突然的转向手冢，“部长，我没有练习对象了，不如我们吧~~~”

龙马的行动力果然不是盖滴~~~~

（三十二）

约会啊约会。

龙马看了看在一边指导非正选队员练习的部长，严肃，甚至可以说是严厉异常的部长其实是很关心每一个部员的，他了解每一个人，在恰当的时候给予提点和鼓励，在每个部员的心目中，部长都是崇拜的对象，仰慕的对象。

自己的恋人太过出色……

[龙马dd，难道你这是在吃味？]

“madamada！”

龙马虽然表现出一幅无所谓的样子，可是比平时更加不爽的脸出卖了龙马dd的内心。

约会啊约会。

这个词在龙马的脑海中不知道盘旋了多久，龙马大大的眼睛转了转，体积不小的聪明脑袋也迅速运转起来。

说起来交往也有一段时间了，除了平时上学放学一起来学校和回家，午休时刻也会在一起，当然社团活动是在一起，但是，总之就是没有真正的约会过！这个对於交往中的人来说是很重要的一个步骤吧！

龙马正陷入了沈思，完全没有注意到背後不二的靠近。

“越前君，很认真地在思考什麽呢？”

虽然不二有如幽灵一般的出现让龙马受惊不小，但是龙马怎麽会表现出来？？

“不二学长，不要每次像鬼一样飘过来吧……”

“啊，我只是很好奇，越前君刚才所想的东西。”

“不二学长没必要知道！”一想到每次碰到不二就没有好事情，不二又对手冢有著说不清的感情，龙马就是十分的不爽，当然要说吃味也一样。

“我知道啦，越前君一定还想著昨天那本书~”不二凑近了龙马小声说。

“我才没想！”说没有想过绝对是骗人，但是刚才没有在想倒是真的。

“学长一向是很关心学弟的呢，这个就送给你了，不要感激我~”说著往龙马的怀里塞了一本东西。

“！！”不就是昨天的那本？？

（三十三）

“越前！你在做什麽！”

手冢的喝声传来，手中16开的书根本没地方藏，情急之下只好胡乱的塞入了自己的衣服，但是全身却因此不能动弹了。。。。

“部……部长……”

“怎麽了，不在练习？……”

手冢的逐渐靠近让龙马心惊肉跳，要是平时一定早早就粘了上去，不过这次阿，龙马可以想象部长看到自己藏著的东西後满脸黑线的样子，估计跑圈也是逃不掉的。

“那麽今天和我一起练习吧。”

说著手冢走向了龙马的场地，而龙马则过了半天也说不出一句话。

为什麽……平时部长自己粘了半天也不一定和自己练习，难得部长主动，但是……但是……

一打球可是全穿帮的事情啊啊啊。

“怎麽，快点进场！”

“是……”

龙马无奈的挪动脚步，平时嚣张的样子完全是没有了，总之是孤注一掷了！

两人在各自站定，首先是龙马发球，照例的用右手，熟练的外旋发球，姿势很正确，气势稍微有点不足，发球的一瞬很完美，球落的地点有点夸张。。。直飞球场界外。。。。

所有的人都很惊讶，龙马从来不会有失，面对部长，龙马一定会发挥出120%的水平。

但是在大家还没来得及提出疑问的时候一切的答案在龙马的衣服内掉出的那本书上找到了。

“！！”

龙马赶紧把书藏到了背後。

“那是什麽！球场内不允许带娱乐杂志！”（真是粉cj的小国啊~）

“……”

龙马大滴的汗流了下来，不二还是那样的微笑不已。

在手冢的魄力下，龙马交出了书，封面上两男的拥抱图片很可惜的非常醒目，引起了附近的正选非正选的一阵窃窃私语，要知道龙马和手冢的交往那可是全网球社都知道了的事情。

可怜部长拿著这本书放也不是，不放也不是，脸从白到黑再从黑到白，生硬的说。

“没收！越前，球场100圈！！”

有时候栽赃嫁祸某人也很拿手。

（三十四）

手冢现在有个大麻烦，身为优等生的他，成绩优秀品行端正，然而现在在手冢的书包里居然躺著一本色情书籍！从龙马那里没收来的那本杂志，其实应该说拥有者是那个永远微笑著却看不透的不二周助，这本杂志的处理成为了一个大问题。当然不能随意丢弃在校园里，校园里这麽多学生无论让谁拿去都不好，万一让老师发现了就更是轩然大波。社办也不能放，没收的时候都已经是纷纷侧目，社办也根本没有上锁的地方，於是手冢只能放入自己的书包。

这样子到了社团活动结束，手冢压根没有理睬龙马的存在独自一个走了，[鼠：龙马dd，你惹部长生气了- -]剩下龙马一个人郁闷地只好用网球来发泄，可怜了陪打的桃城，既不能和神尾约会，又饱受生理上和心理上的创伤。

关於那本杂志，手冢早已打定了主意随便看到哪个垃圾箱就给扔了，可是世上不如意事十之八九，不知道为什麽，自己明明挑选的是绕道的而且是人迹稀少的路段在走的，可是为什麽每次自己的刚要采取行动就会有人出现呢。早知道用报纸什麽的包好再来扔了，可是……现在说也太晚了，而且情况不妙的是，已经到了自己家门口了……

[鼠：哈哈，此文是我写，情节由我定~~~]

“国光，今天这麽早就回来了麽？”门口的彩菜妈妈已经看到了手冢。

“嗯，是的，今天学生会没有什麽事情。”手冢下意识的用手挡住了自己的书包。

“怎麽今天没有看到那个学弟？”自从十几天来，每次国光都是和一个说是一年级的新星的学弟一起回来，这天就看到国光一个人。

“因为……因为今天他有事情……”正在交往中，这样的事情还是不要让家人知道比较好，“我回房间了。”

彩菜妈妈看著走向楼上的手冢，若有所思。

[今天国光似乎不太开心呢……]

（三十五）

“我快死掉了……”某只桃子现在正趴在了地上，心爱的网球拍也掉落在一边，一动不动的就似一具死尸一般，全身伤痕累累，“越前，你对学长可真是不留情啊！”

“是桃城前辈太没用了吧。”龙马却一付臭臭的表情把球拍抗在肩上，心里的不爽全都发泄在了网球上。

“什麽！你就这麽对待你的学长麽！我看你这麽郁闷才舍命陪君子的！你这个臭小子！”桃城火爆的性格，听龙马这麽一说一下子跳起来，使劲勾住龙马的脖子。

“开玩笑，开玩笑啦~”龙马挡著桃城，道歉听起来没有什麽歉意。

“越前，最重要的还是想想怎麽和部长和好吧。”两个人闹了一会，桃城言归正传，俨然一付大哥哥学长的样子。

“桃城前辈好像没什麽资格说呢……”当然龙马是一直不甩这些的。

“你这小子！……”桃城又要发作，这时候一旁的包里传来手机的响声。桃城似一下想到什麽似的奔过去。

“明？”龙马当然不放过的机会地也跟了上去看，“神尾明？”

“……”桃城有点脸红，没有搭理龙马，点开了短信。

[桃子！我警告你不要再给我发那些恶心的短信了！！！！！]

“………………”

冷场中……

“桃城前辈，我看你才要好好想想怎麽办才好吧……”龙马不屑的摇摇头，留下了满脸黑线的桃城在一边。

（三十六）

无聊啊无聊。

南次郎依旧是横躺在寺院的那口大锺下，撑著脑袋，和服宽大的袖子遮住的正是刚才看得津津有味的不良书籍，此刻的南次郎有点睡意，半眯的眼睛，在一旁的卡鲁宾则睡得正香。

啊……为什麽会觉得这麽无聊呢？？

老实说，这样一身的僧袍，胡子拉杂，整天看著不良书籍的一个糟老头很难有人会把他和当年网球界的神话──武士南次郎联系在一起，不过千万不要被表象欺骗，从这样一个普通的寺庙中的简易网球场可以看出，这位的确是那个网球界的神话，也就是他把龙马教成了这样的性格。[众：啥性格？鼠：下克上- -+]

说到了龙马……

怎麽最近都不见了那小子？？南次郎再仔细想了想，似乎一连好几天都没和那小子对打过了呢，也是啊，最近那小子早出晚归的，不知道在做什麽……[鼠：身为一个老爸，怎麽能什麽都不知道涅= =]

正所谓说曹操曹操就到，就这麽想著自己儿子，龙马就回来了。

哦，那小子今天倒是挺早的麽~

“喂！青少年~~~~~~~~~~~”

可惜的是，龙马似乎对南次郎抑扬顿挫的呼唤没有任何反应，盯著自己的手机就往家里走去，睬也没有睬自家老爸。

南次郎的信心大受打击，半晌也没有反应过来，只有那只挥动著的手还悬在半空中。

太不像话了！怎麽能这麽无视自己老爸呢！！！

南次郎决定要好好教育一下自己那个平时被自己教育的过度嚣张的龙马。[鼠：这不是搬起石头砸自己脚麽= =]

（三十七）

四下无人，一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影闪过，不正是南次郎？只见他弓著身体，蹑手蹑脚地靠近龙马的房间，从没有关好的门的缝隙里……对，这就叫做偷窥！！

啊……那小子在做什麽呢……？？

南次郎疑惑地看著龙马，一会是竖著耳朵听著手机，一会是似乎刚要说什麽就停了下来一脸郁闷状，一会又是似鼓起勇气开始拨号…………周而复始著……

难道说这小子……有女朋友了？？

啊……青春啊……

南次郎无限感慨，正当自己有如诗人般的抒发著不知所谓的感慨的时候，一个嚣张明显有著不爽的声音传来。

“老爸，偷窥自己的儿子可不怎麽样。”

“这怎麽能说偷窥呢？？身为老爸，我只是在关心自己的儿子麽~~”

南次郎摆出了一幅身为人父的样子，可惜没有什麽说服力，看,就连一边的卡鲁宾也是嗤之以鼻。

“那就谢谢了……”

龙马也没什麽反映，说著就抱著卡鲁宾准备下楼。

“怎麽？青少年，惹女朋友生气了？？”

龙马一脸[你脱线]的表情。

“喂喂~~青少年~~惹女孩子生气可不好啊~~~要好好道歉噢~~要有男子汉的气概，这才是我武士南次郎的儿子~~~”

看著龙马根本不理睬自己，南次郎依然还是充满感情的感慨著……

龙马无奈的嘀咕：madamada……

（三十八）

“孩子他妈~我们的龙马有女朋友啦~~”

吃晚饭的时候，南次郎的话题一直没有从龙马的[女朋友]上离开。

“叔叔，不要一边吃饭一边说话了！”

莱莱子虽然这麽说，其实也对龙马的[女朋友]很有兴趣。

“龙马，你真的有女朋友了？”

“龙马，是真的麽？？”

有兴趣的不止是莱莱子，连轮子妈妈也很有兴趣。

“…………”

龙马根本就没有说话，只是一个人在喝味增汤，完全没有理睬三个兴致勃勃的长辈。

“我吃饱了……”

在众目睽睽之下就这麽转身离开了饭桌，抱起了卡鲁宾就上楼去了。

“龙马怎麽了？？”莱莱子有些担心的问。

“啊~~~~”南次郎故意卖拐子的喝了口酒，“事情是这样子的……”

说著，南次郎开始神秘的讲述了他在龙马的房门口偷窥到的一些“事实”，当然经过南次郎的添油加醋和任意的想象，事情就变成了：龙马和那个女孩子其实早就已经交往了，不过因为龙马太不解风情，那个女孩子生气了，所以龙马现在忙著要道歉，自然没什麽心情了。末了不忘感叹一句：“青春啊~~~~~~~~~~~”

“真的麽？”

“叔叔，你不要胡说啊。”

莱莱子和轮子妈妈一起提出质疑，这实在是因为南次郎的rp（人品）是在不怎麽样。

“怎麽能不相信你老公/叔叔呢！哇！──”

南次郎的头突然遭到不明物体的袭击，一看，原来是一只黄色的网球。

“你的话就难说了，老爸……别这麽八卦了！”

“你这个小子，这麽对待你爸爸麽！！”

“madamada……”

龙马说著继续回到了楼上……莱莱子和轮子妈妈也直叹气。

（三十九）

“部长……”

龙马盯著自己的手机看了半天，嘴里喃喃的就是[部长]二字，从刚才到现在部长已经不知道挂断了自己多少次的电话了，早听说过乾学长上次找部长说八卦的时候也被是这样挂断了很多次。

有时候，部长真是固执得可爱呢~~~明天还是早点去道歉吧。

正这麽想著的龙马脸上出现一丝笑意，突然间神色一变。

“老爸，你这样偷窥很猥琐！”

龙马头也没抬就从眼角的余光看到了自己老爸的和服，早穿帮了。

“咳……”南次郎故作镇定，俨然一幅为人父的庄重样，可惜配上那身松松垮垮的和服还有胡子拉渣的形象就有点不伦不类了，“这哪里是偷窥，我这是关心正处於青春期，为爱情烦恼的儿子！”

“……”有时候龙马懒得和这个老爸说话。

“怎麽，是不是惹女孩子生气了？这可不行噢~~让你老爸这个过来人来教教你吧！”

说著龙马的面前就一下子出现了厚厚一叠书。毫无疑问，以南次郎先生的rp，想必大家一定知道这些到底是什麽样子的书了吧。[鼠：南次郎- -你的教育方式果然有问题。。。]

“…………”龙马无语中，看著面前的一堆书，若有所思。

“你老爸为了你可把自己的珍藏都拿出来了，青少年，不要害羞啊，每个人都有这个时期的~~~”

说著南次郎自动消失，呵呵，青春啊~~~是要一些小秘密的~~~~~~

南次郎走到楼下，莱莱子劈头就问。

“叔叔，你给了龙马什麽东西”鬼鬼祟祟的样子，一定是怕阿姨知道。

“哪有哪有啊，不过是去开导开导那小子啦~~~~”

……………………

（四十）

第二天，手冢不意外的还是在家门口看到了那个小小的身影。

“部长……”

帽檐把小小的龙马的脸遮去了一半，能够想象此刻的龙马一定不是平日那种嚣张的臭臭的表情。无论平时怎麽个拽法，依然还是个13岁的少年。

“走吧。”

手冢微微叹口气，自己也不是在生龙马的气，只是有些和自己在生气而已，说到底那本不良杂志还是在自己书桌的隐蔽的抽屉里安了家，总之找个时间处理掉就好了。

“部长！”

确定部长已经不再生气了的龙马有些雀跃的跟上了部长的脚步…………

路上，没想到冤家路窄的遇到了不二，受了如此大的委屈的龙马自然没有什麽好脸色。

“不二学长，真是不巧呢。”

龙马开口就满脸不满，心里直嘀咕：怎麽以前都碰不到你，今天偏偏遇上了。

“越前君，手冢君，真是很巧呢，今天刚好往这边走。”

“不二，早上好。”

手冢见到不二也有些尴尬，他当然知道那本杂志的来历，不二有时候真的深不可测，直觉让手冢觉得还是不要接近不二的好，加上龙马和不二貌似的交恶，事情就更复杂了。[鼠：部长，你终於看出来了麽>_<]

“手冢，那本书後来怎麽样了。”

经过手冢身旁的一刹那，不二悠悠的这麽问。不大不小的声音，正好另一边的龙马也听得清清楚楚，当下就不敢说话了。

“……”

冰山迅速降温，不二依然笑眯眯，龙马有点冷汗。

“扔掉了！！…………不二，越前，操场20圈！！”

……………………

网球社的晨练，不二和越前在跑圈。

“刚才手冢脸都红了呢，呵呵，越前君，是不是觉得手冢很可爱？？”

“不二学长，你的兴趣，还真的不怎麽样！”

龙马虽然也觉得手冢面红的样子实在很可爱，但是小孩子般的独占欲让他不能容忍这份可爱与别人分享，更何况这个天敌不二。

“是麽？”

不二还是那样笑得风清云淡………………


	5. 41~50

（四十一）

“越前，还真有你的。”

看著跑完20圈回来继续练习，桃城发出了由衷的感慨。

“什麽？？”

越前倒是一下子有点反应不过来。

“总觉得不二学长不好惹的呢……”

桃城往不二的方向看了看，那个整天笑眯眯的不二，到底在想些什麽恐怕没有人知道吧，深不见底的实力更增加了他的神秘性。[我喜欢看别人痛苦的样子。]不二的这句话桃城一直记在脑子里。

“是momo前辈太没用了吧！”龙马也看向不二的方向，满脸的不服气，“我绝对不会认输的，madamada！momo前辈，我们继续练球！”

看龙马热血沸腾的样子，桃城也明白自己有的受了，不过和龙马一起练球受益匪浅！

=====================================================================

午休时刻，部长因为网球社有事情而不能和龙马一起了，结果龙马就被桃城拽到了天台上。

“momo前辈，到底有什麽事情啊。”

不能和部长一起，对龙马来说最好不过是美美睡上一个午觉。

“我说，越前……”难得的，桃城的脸上也出现了可疑的红晕，看的龙马有些咽不下口中的汽水，“越前，你知道男人和男人怎麽做吗？”

桃城凑在龙马的耳朵边，压低了声音这麽说，可是这句话的冲击力还是非常大，一口芬达就这麽喷了出来。

“咳……咳咳……”

男人和男人，说实话龙马怎麽可能没想过？？可是问题是，到底在哪里能够找到正确答案呢？？

“你和他已经到了这个地步麽？”龙马斜目，摆明了不相信。

“这叫做未雨绸缪，别告诉我你没想过~~”同样是热血少年，桃城当然明白越前。

“…………”

就这样，两个13.4岁的少年，青涩的谈论著懵懂的性的问题……

不过看似还要经历很长一段路呢~~

（四十二）

……

………………

“其实，最好就是问有经验的人！”

在两人长期沈默後，桃城突然来这麽一句。龙马和桃城对视一下，脑海中立刻浮现出这样四个人：大石，菊丸，乾还有海棠……

“他们不是都已经有经验了麽？？”

继续是桃城在说话，龙马几乎只是默默地喝著手里的芬达，大大的眼睛里反射的不知道是什麽意味的光芒。

虽然是这麽想，但是龙马和桃城都知道，问这些人的可行性是非常的低，甚至是有点危险的。

比如说大石副部长，可谓是网球社的保姆，本来问他是最好的选择了，可是说不定大石的反应是这样子的：什麽！你们怎麽问这样的问题，要知道你们可都还未成年，是不能考虑这样的事情的，这样做是不对的，你们现在最主要是读好书打好网球，我们的目标可是全国大赛，虽然我自己也没有资格那麽说，但是，真的，你们还太小…………

这样想著，龙马和桃城满脸黑线……

或者是菊丸又如何呢？？？一向活泼开朗，蹦蹦跳跳的菊丸学长的反应：啊，MOMO和小不点也要这个年龄了？？就让我这个过来人教教你们这些後辈吧！！

好像有点不太对劲？？龙马和桃城想象力枯竭。

至於乾学长，本来就是高深莫测，神神秘秘的乾学长的反应难道是：哦，怎麽，要询问这样的问题啊。（一边说一边忙著同时记录）这可是很私密的问题呢，我想最起码要有点交换条件吧，怎麽样？（背光眼镜一闪）你们各自的恋人，交往的时间，交往了多久，什麽时候开始有这个念头，想怎麽像对象表达，第一次的经验………………（以下省略近100条）

乾学长还是不要考虑比较好，龙马和桃城同时摇头挥去这个念头。

至於海棠，就和桃城那样的动不动就要吵起来的关系，和龙马也似乎没有什麽共同语言。。。而且已经决定不去招惹乾学长了，所以只好放弃…………

最後两人还想到了不二学长，但是刚一有这个念头，两人不约而同的立刻给否决掉了！

……………………

（四十三）

不能求人，当然只有求己了。

於是那样有些鬼鬼祟祟出现在书店中的就是龙马和桃城了。虽然是在轻松文学区装模作样地各自拿了一本书在翻阅的样子，可是眼角的余光总是不断地往一边的成人区看去，现在的成人区，不仅有男女，连男男也有。（鼠：胡诌的，不负任何责任！）

“喂喂，现在没有人呢……”

用手中的书遮住自己的脸，桃城小小声地这麽说著。

“那桃城前辈你去吧。”

我才不要在这麽大庭广众的地方丢脸，这是龙马心里的话。

“喂，太不够哥们了吧！”

“我陪你来已经够哥们了！”

也不想想我是放弃了和部长一起的时间，龙马心里怨念著。

“哼，越前，好好看看前辈是怎麽做的吧！”

正当桃城有如进入战场一般的鼓起勇气，一只脚刚抬起就被突然传来的女生的尖叫声给吓了回来。

怎……怎麽回事？？

龙马和桃城颇惊讶得看著一群貌似也是初中生的女生就这麽堂而皇之的冲进了成人区，居然还是直奔男男区，毫无顾忌的就这麽翻看著龙马和桃城极度渴望的东西。

[哇~~这个又出新刊了呢~~]

[我好喜欢这个小受啊啊~~]

[我比较喜欢强受的]

[年下攻才是王道啊~~~]

看著那些女生蜂拥而来又绝尘而去，龙马和桃城一时间还真难明白她们口中的那些专有名词。此时传来的是极其耳熟的声音。

“越前，桃城……”

………………

（四十四）

这样略显低沈而又那麽的清冷的声音……

龙马和桃城第一个反应就是……

“部……部长！！”

正所谓逢人不做亏心事不怕半夜鬼敲门，但是，显然这两只是心虚得很，拼命看著手中自己也不知道的什麽书来掩饰。

“来买书麽？”

“是……是啊……”

虽然是事实，至於要买的是什麽东西，当然是不能让部长大人知道的。

“…………”

手冢无语，看著龙马和桃城一人一本都是少年漫画也没有什麽特别，13.4岁就是这样的年纪。[鼠：但是那两只真正的目的可不是什麽少年漫画啊啊啊啊]

“偶尔也要看看辅导书才是。”

这麽一说，龙马和桃城看了看部长手里拿著的书，果然都是什麽辅导书，还有那种原版英文小说。

[部长当真15岁？？]

桃城小小小声问龙马。

[就某些方面而言……]

龙马的回答同样也是小小小声，但是脸上的那种窃笑让桃城十分不爽。

[什麽麽……真是…………]

“啊，部长，我正好也想找一些参考书呢~~不如部长帮我吧~~”

越前龙马，13岁，是个很能把握机会的小孩。

“啊……我突然想起来我还有些事情~~我走了，部长，越前~~”

桃城武，15岁，很识相地自动退出不当电灯泡。

………………

（四十五）

“这又是怎麽回事？？”

已经是第三次这样被桃城这样抓出来了，龙马的心情当然非常不爽快。

“还是那个橘妹妹啦，不知道这次又有什麽事情。”

桃城颇烦恼的样子在龙马看来却是那麽的不屑。

“这样脚踏两条船，看你哪天穿帮！”

“喂喂，什麽脚踏两条船，我可什麽都没有做过！！”

“那为什麽那个人老找你，还说没有什麽……”

龙马侧目，有意地挑衅起来，其实这是龙马最拿手的了。正当这两只快要抬起杠来的时候，一个女声打断了。

“哟呵~~~~我在这里~~~”

远远的在打招呼的是橘杏，还是那样开朗不拘小节的样子。

[反正这个事情你自己去搞定，我可不帮忙！]

龙马表明了自己的立场把桃城就这麽推了上去，自己惹的事情要自己解决，龙马其实是个很懂道理的小孩。

“嗨！”

被推上前的桃城措手不及，根本没有说辞，心里暗骂龙马不够哥们，最後就只有这麽一个字出口。

“哇~~越前君~~~”

没有想到橘杏只是对桃城微笑了下一下子就扑到了龙马面前。

“听说你和你们那个冰山部长在交往？？”

橘杏的直接了当让龙马愣了一下，当然很快恢复了自己的自信。

“是，那又怎麽样？”

龙马从美国归来，对这些根本就是无所避讳…………

（四十六）

快餐店里，龙马和橘杏坐在了一边，把桃城一个人单独留在了一旁的位子。

[这算怎麽一回事情啊！！]

现在是桃城有些搞不懂了，明明是发信息叫自己出来，自己顺便带上了龙马来做挡箭牌，可是现在自己居然被无端的撂在了一旁。至於那个橘妹妹，从刚才开始就在不停地向龙马关於他和手冢部长交往的事情，从谁告白的、怎麽告白的、告白的後果、什麽时候正式开始交往、有什麽习惯改变、约会过了没有……总是那些有的没的给问了一大堆，要不怎麽老说女生八卦呢，桃城现在总算有所领悟。

“噢，已经有kiss了麽？？”

突然的，橘杏压低了自己的说话声。

“那麽有没有更进一步？？”

橘杏笑起来好像天使，可是龙马这回可是相当警惕，从刚才开始就觉得不怎麽对劲，对於橘杏的提问也是半真半假地含糊过去，其实已经是颇觉不耐烦了，现在听到这样的问题，干脆保持沈默。一边的桃城当然也听到了这个劲爆的话题，当然也开始保持沈默。

[难道现在的女生都变成这样的了？？？]

龙马和桃城现在真实的心声。

“呵呵，我只是随便问问罢了~”

橘杏一转眼又是那样矜持地掩住了自己的嘴笑不露齿。

[女孩子还真是难以理解阿！！！]

龙马和桃城几乎是不能反应了，哎，难道这个世界真的变了？？

“噢，对了，差点忘了正事，桃城君，龙马君。”

[总算记得我啦！]

被冷落在一边很久的桃城颇有些怨言。

“呐，这是给你们的礼物，就送给你们了，可要好好看噢~~”

橘杏拿出了两包包得好好的东西，一包给了桃城，另外一包给了龙马。龙马和桃城左看右看都像是厚厚的一叠书本，至於包得这麽严实，龙马和桃城有点不好的预感。

“你们回去好好研究噢，我和哥哥的约会时间到了，快迟到了，我走了~~”

橘杏来也匆匆去也匆匆，就留下两个目瞪口呆的人。

（四十七）

太阳在正空中，知了在唱歌，某人很无聊。

“啊─啊──啊────────啊切──────────”

大大的打了个哈欠，伸了伸懒腰。

[一连好几天过去了却一点动静也没有岂不是非常奇怪？？]

南次郎，曾经全球数一数二的网球选手，骨子里也是十分八卦的，尤其是对於自己的儿子。

[那小子一定是春风得意了吧，不行，一定要问个清楚！]

於是在南次郎期待的目光中龙马姗姗来迟。

“哟……青少年，又去约会了？？”

美美的吃过了晚饭正倒在一边剔牙的南次郎，悠哉悠哉的看著报纸，不用说，用报纸遮掩著的一定是本不良书籍。

“吃了晚饭才回来，不错嘛……青春啊……”

“这种时候就不用妒嫉你儿子我了，大叔！”

说完这句龙马朝楼上自己的房间走去，南次郎可是自尊心大受打击。

[我这麽英俊潇洒，当年堪称武士的南次郎，居然叫我大叔！！]

这次南次郎是较上了劲，冲到了楼上却还没来得及往自己儿子的房间踏出一步，龙马却捧著自己的那一堆[青春教育]的书籍走了出来。

“老爸，你的那些书我用不著了，还给你吧。”

龙马这麽说，坏坏的笑容让身为老爸的南次郎也一身冷汗，直接把书从二楼抛了下去。

南次郎愣住了，一分锺後……

“叔叔！你怎麽把这种书乱扔！！！”莱莱子表姐。

“南次郎！我要全部没收！”龙马妈妈。

“扔掉！！”莱莱子表姐。

…………………………

…………

此时的南次郎突然发觉自己的儿子根本就是个小恶魔？？

（四十八）

趁著儿子上学不在家，趁著莱莱子也去上学，趁著自己老婆伦子出去买东西，南次郎非常光明正大的潜入了自己儿子的房间。

[啊，这小子的房间可够乱的……]

游戏机就这麽随便放在地上，睡衣也是胡乱放在床上，柜子上是从小学开始就得到的各种各样的奖杯。

[这小子可比我当年强，不过比起现在的我当然是madamada！]

随手拿起龙马喜欢逗弄卡鲁宾的逗猫棒，南次郎鬼鬼祟祟的东看看西看看，貌似要找出什麽蛛丝马迹一般。

（鼠：我说南次郎前辈，好歹你老也是曾经网球界数一数二的好手，有著武士南次郎的称号，您这样的举动实在是太不符合你的身份了啊……

南：啥米，我这啥举动，我是在关心正处於青春期萌动状态的儿子，有我这麽个体贴的爸爸是龙马的福气，知道米？

鼠：无语中，要说被这样的南次郎教育出来的这样的龙马，是大幸还是大不幸？？）

[找找看，说不定有女朋友的照片什麽的，这样的话，嘿嘿嘿……小子，你就有把柄在我手上啦~~]

（鼠：有这种老爸麽真是……叹气）

南次郎立刻开始翻箱倒柜。

（鼠：难道阁下不知道您正在做的事情是侵犯隐私的麽？？

南：隐私？[考虑状……]

鼠：哦？难道被我说服了？

南：[开始脱衣……]那我也让你看我的隐私好了……

鼠：[逃命去了…………]）

最後，在南次郎的不懈努力下，在龙马鲜少碰的参考书的後面，南次郎找到了一包东西，沈甸甸的。

[小子，让我可找到了吧~~]

但是此时的南次郎显然不知道当自己看到手中的东西的时候的後果，但是知道了以後却已经为时过晚矣~~~

（四十九）

越前南次郎，距离不惑之年还有区区三年两载，曾经是世界网球界的一个传奇，被尊称为武士南次郎，拥有幸福美满的家庭，妻子美丽而贤惠，儿子继承了自己的衣钵……当然越前南次郎的生活还有另外一面，比如整天不务正业无所事事，整天捧著不良杂志弄得家里乌烟瘴气，儿子也被自己教育成了目中无人到处挑衅的高傲小孩……总之，到这天之前南次郎的生活虽然有点乱糟糟，但总体上是非常惬意和平稳的。但是现在平静的生活被突然打破了，南次郎几十年来从来没有过的父性突然觉醒！！

[难道我的教育方法有偏差？？（鼠：难道你不认为有偏差？？）]

想到刚才印入眼帘男人和男人裸体相拥的画面，南次郎在客厅的踱步越来越快越来越没有章法。

[我也没有这样的嗜好啊……]

再三在脑海中比较了男人的身体以及女人的身体，南次郎下了这样的结论。

[还是我对这个儿子关心太少了？？]

此时的南次郎突然想起自己的儿子最近一段时间以来的颇反常的一些事情，就像以前那麽喜欢睡懒觉的那小子一反常态每天都大清早起来，问他做什麽还一副臭臭的表情；另外回家也开始晚了起来，有时候甚至吃过晚饭才回来，一回来就进自己的房间，像是有什麽秘密似的；还有也不大和自己一起打球了，自己提起还一脸不屑的表情；更有问题的是时不时地想心事的样子！！！

/以我越前南次郎几十年的人生经历！！那小子一定恋爱了！！/

当然，其实这点南次郎也认为无可厚非，青春啊~~不就应该这样子的麽~~可是如果是自己想象中的可爱小女孩变成了可能是充满肌肉的男生……这样子……南次郎觉得自己似乎没有这麽超前的思想……

/总之！我要保护自己的儿子不能吃亏！！/

南次郎父性宣言，而行动就此展开……

/第一步，当然要看看对方到底是什麽样的人物，绝对不能让自己娇小可爱的儿子被大灰狼给吃了！！手段就是──跟踪！！/

鼠：南次郎先生，你确定你不是只是八卦得想偷窥？？

南次郎：请不要对我的父爱有任何疑问！

鼠：……我还是持保留意见好了……默……

（五十）

晴朗的一个星期天，龙马的心情也很好，脸上没有平时那种臭臭的表情，相反却是面带微笑，稍微认识龙马的人都会觉得异常，更不要说是家人了。

“龙马很高兴呢，是不是有什麽特别开心的事情呢？”

莱莱子首先发问，紧张地竖著耳朵听答案的是南次郎。

“因为是约会！”

可能是心情非常好的缘故，龙马没有任何犹豫把事实说了出来。

/！当……/

南次郎的碗应声落地。

“叔叔，你在干什麽啊！”

“真是，这麽大的人了还这麽冒失！”

龙马则是看著没有什麽反应，自顾自的吃完了早餐。

“我出去了……”

平时打球的装束，龙马背上了大大的网球包，这麽说了一句就向外走去。

“龙马，中午回来吃饭麽？”

母亲这麽呼喊……得到的回答是遥远的声音：“晚上会晚点回来……”

在下一秒，南次郎突然站了起来也冲到了外面。

“喂！叔叔，你还没吃完饭呢！！”

…………………………

没有收到任何回答……

“这父子俩……”

留在家里的轮子妈妈和莱莱子均是摇摇头不做声音……


	6. 51~62完

（五十一）

……第一次的约会……

从龙马那天颇有气势地发表追求部长的宣言之後，第一次的告白，第一次的KISS，第一次一起上学放学，第一次一起吃午饭……总之，13岁的龙马，充分体会了众多爱的第一次，至於第一次的正式约会，龙马自然是雀跃不已。为了这次能和部长两个人出来单独约会，也是费了龙马不少的脑筋呢。

本来在周末的时候，身为高三年级的部长，不仅要处理学生会的事情还要为了升学补课学习，总是将一天时间排得满满的部长很少能抽出空来……更何况网球部本来在周末就有练习。

[其实我还是很能理解部长的啊……]

青学的支柱……

龙马一直这样问自己，如果说出这句话的不是手冢，自己还会那麽在意麽？？虽然龙马不能立刻得出结论，唯一确定的是，青学的支柱，这句话已经牢牢在自己心中生根……

============================================================

“部长，什麽时候我们一起打一场吧……”稍微有点犹豫，但是龙马还是说了。

“练习的时候随时可以。”并没有察觉有什麽不当的地方，很自然地这麽回答著。

“我说的不是网球部的活动啦……”龙马微微脸红，继续接下去说,“我是说什麽时候单独一起去打网球。”

虽然不是约会，但对於两个喜爱网球的人来说，和看电影之类的比起来还是不错的。

“/////////”手冢似乎是终於反应过来龙马所说的话的深意，不禁有些迟疑。

“那个如果部长没有时间的话……”龙马是打算给自己个台阶下，谁知……

“……越前……再下周的话……可能我有时间……”

…………………………

…………

现在龙马回想起来，当时的部长微侧过头去，还能看到连耳朵也红了呢~~

==========================================================

手机传来短信的音乐，打开一看。

/十点在XX网球俱乐部，不许迟到！──部长/

真是无论在什麽时候都不会放松自己的性格。看了下手机上的时间，已经是快九点三刻了，龙马赶紧加快了自己的脚步，第一次的正式约会从责骂自己迟到开始还是十分煞风景的。

在龙马赶著赴自己的第一次约会的同时，一个黑色的人影也鬼鬼祟祟地尾随了上去，啊，当然，那个人的冠冕堂皇的理由就是：保护自己的儿子是义不容辞的！！

鼠：再次疑惑，南次郎先生，您真的不是好奇加八卦的心态？？

（五十二）

小步跑著的龙马远远地就看到了在阳光的沐浴下如神明一般的部长，自己比起部长还真是差得很远，两年的距离……难道就这麽明显？？龙马从来没有像现在这样对自己的年龄充满著不满，他是小学美网的冠军，甚至对手是初中生或者高中生也不会害怕，但是要站在部长的身边……身高的确是个大问题……

“部长！~~”远远的就开始叫唤部长的名字，第一次的约会，龙马亢奋ing~~

“越前……”金色的阳光下，手冢姣好的面容更让龙马痴迷。

“部长，我没有迟到，有没有什麽奖励？”一见面就开始卖乖的龙马。

“这是应该的！”看著透露出狡诘的目光的龙马猫样的大眼睛，手冢的直觉就是转身走人，“快点吧，预订的时间快到了。”这个龙马，总会得寸进尺，以後不能这样纵容他了！！

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

再来看看南次郎先生的情况，因为穿著原因被网球俱乐部的门卫给拦了下来，正在纠缠不休。

鼠：实在是太容易被误会成不良大叔的穿著了，默……

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

“呐……部长，我可要发球了~”龙马的嚣张一如既往。

“不要大意地全力以赴吧！”手冢的认真不会改变。

两个都是如此出色的人，网球的实力可媲美专业水准，这一来一去自然吸引了边上的人的瞩目。

/喂喂，那两个人好像很厉害啊……/

/那个看起来好像职业选手哦，以前没看到过呢/

/还有那个孩子啊，看起来才不过小学生呢，居然看起来不相上下呢/

听著旁边的评论，龙马也是一脸平然，自己和部长的水平不用别人说，自己知道得一清二楚，这样和部长在一起被称赞，龙马稍微有点骄傲感。

/我说，他们是父子吧？/

/看起来像呢……/

/真是很厉害呢，那个父亲可能以前是网球社的呢~~/

/哈哈………………/

…………………………

“！！！”

什……什麽！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

头一次，龙马在网球场上呆立著没有回手………………

（五十三）

“哇哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！！！”

如此没有形象的豪气的笑容的主人就是青学最阳光的网球少年──桃城武。

“小……小不点……哈……”

几乎要笑到气绝的是唯恐天下不乱的菊丸猫咪，完全没有发现龙马脸上杀人的目光。

“越前龙马，和手冢部长在一起，被误会为父子的概率是86.3%，兄弟的概率为13.7，恋人的概率为……0%，越前，我想还是把你每天两瓶的牛奶增加到三瓶吧。”

乾学长在记录的同时还不忘点评几句。

“好了好了，大家快点练习吧……”

大石学长看著龙马的脸色越来越阴暗，赶忙过来打圆场，不过貌似不二并不怎麽合作。

“真是可怜呢，从恋人到父子，好大的差距啊……”

轻描淡写的话却彻底激发了龙马的怒气。

“各位学长，不如我们打一场吧！！！！！！！！！”

半小时後，正当龙马解决了桃城和菊丸，正和乾在激战中的时候，手冢出现了。

“这是怎麽回事？”

龙马和乾的对打暂且不论，看到横躺在球场上似用尽了全部的力气的桃城和菊丸，手冢皱起了眉头。

“啊，这个……”大石刚想回答却被一旁的不二抢了话头。

“这个呢，越前是在向我们证明，他才是[攻]。”

此言一出……冷场……

於是青学全体又开始了跑圈的征途……………………

这种事情早已不新鲜了……

（五十四）

“龙……龙马，不要紧吧……”莱莱子不无担心地这麽说。

“是啊……龙马，没什麽事情吧？”伦子妈妈也颇担心地看著自己那一杯一杯喝著原本不甚喜欢的牛奶，每天早上三大杯，回家三大杯，临睡前三大杯，虽然说牛奶对於生长发育是有好处的，但是这样猛喝……难道没有问题麽？？

“我没事！”喝下了第二杯满满的一大杯的牛奶，龙马打了个饱嗝，面有难色，毅然拿起了第三杯。

“青少年，不要这麽勉强了，再这样也不可能一天长10cm的~~”南次郎不说则已，一说直刺龙马的痛处。

“madamada……”在妈妈和表姐担心的面容下一口气喝下了第三杯，‘！’的一声放下杯子，脸部表情僵硬，三秒锺後倒地……

“龙马！！”

………………………………

…………

就这样，再早上的练习中始终看不到龙马出现的手冢接到了龙琦教练关於龙马生病的消息。

“听说是吃坏了肚子。”

听教练这麽说，青学不安分的几个又似炸开了锅。

“吃坏了肚子？越前不要紧吧。”大石那是真诚的关心。

“不会是喝牛奶喝到肠胃不适吧。”身为哥们的桃城，龙马那一杯杯的牛奶是看在眼里的。

“难道是因为那件事情被打击到了？喵~~”‘父子’事件还远远没有过去。

“越前因为被打击到自尊，而开始暴饮牛奶，致使肠胃功能紊乱的可能是100%！！”背光眼镜後，乾的计算可谓准确无误。

“嘶……”抬了下头，继续练习的小蛇。

“那麽我们要不要去看望下越前呢？？”老好人的河村这麽提议。

“好啊好啊~~带寿司去吧~喵~~”可是菊丸，寿司是你想吃的吧= =

“好啊好啊，听起来不错啊~~”同样锺情寿司的桃城也附议。

“呵呵……”富有特写的笑声，是不二学长，听到笑声在自己背後出现，桃城首先撤退，对於不二学长，桃子的恐惧症还是没有减轻，倒是菊丸一点也没在意过什麽。

“不二也一起去吧~~”菊丸拉著不二开心地说。

“英二……我想越前君不一定希望看到我们呐……”说著还有所指的看向手冢。

“噢~~~~~”

这下大家都明白了，不二借机又说。

“那麽部长就代表我们去看望越前君了，就这样吧。”

“好啊~~”

“好……”

（五十五）

青学有个这麽美的部长麽……

这是南次郎先生看到手冢的第一反应。（鼠：色老头的本性！！）

“我是青学网球部的部长手冢国光，看探望越前的……”看面前的中年男子愣著不说话，手冢重复了自己的身份。

“原来是部长啊~~~”猛地握住手冢的双手（鼠：吃豆腐啊啊啊啊啊！！），“龙马那小子对亏部长照顾了！”

“伯父就是越前南次郎先生！！？”

龙马的父亲越前南次郎，曾是世界网球界的一个神话，被称为武士南次郎，曾经是青学网球部的一员，可以说是手冢尊敬的前辈。（鼠：部长，千万不要被那个人的名声给骗了><）

“我就是被称为武士南次郎的世界网球选手！”不顾自己现在是一身僧袍，南次郎特意摆了个当然世界冠军时候的得意pose。“不介意的话可以和我随时切磋！！”（鼠：大叔！你动机不纯！！！）

继续握紧手冢的双手，而部长此刻正处於失神的状态，世界顶级的网球选手说要和自己切磋……

这个时候……

“部长！！！！！”

一个小小的身影飞速冲了过来，冲开了南次郎和手冢，小小的身体整个趴在了手冢的胸前。

“越前……”

“部长不要紧吧，有没有被那个老头骚扰！！”

龙马仔仔细细检查手冢的全身，还仔细擦了擦刚才被南次郎紧握的双手，似乎有什麽细菌在上面。

“部长，千万不要被那个人骗了，部长只要和我切磋就好了，还有，千万不要被那个人碰到，有病菌的！”

说著龙马就拉著手冢往自己房间走。

“越前，怎麽能这麽说自己爸爸……”

手冢拗不过龙马，只能被那双小手拉著跑。

“臭小子，有这麽对自己爸爸的麽！！什麽细菌，当我什麽啊！！还是这位部长讲道理……给我等一下！！”

看龙马拉走了手冢，南次郎紧追著自己儿子到了龙马的房门口。

“老爸，你可不要偷听！！”

说著龙马将部长推了进去，关门……[哢嚓]一声，南次郎知道这个龙马锁门了！！

（五十六）

“你父亲……”

看龙马将自己的父亲锁在门外，手冢眉头微皱。

“部长……不要管那个老头子了，你是来看望我的吧~~”

龙马开心地这麽说，整个人扑进了手冢的怀中，倒让手冢不知所措。

“对了，你不是生病了麽？还穿著睡衣跑出来！”

感觉龙马体温偏高，手冢担心地问。

“当然是因为担心部长啊，学长打电话来说部长要来看我，我等了好久没看到，结果看窗外的时候就看到了那个老头子在骚扰部长！！咳……”

龙马钻进了被子，说话太激动反而咳了起来。

“越前，要尊敬长辈，他是你父亲！”

“是……”

身为优等生的手冢，尊敬长辈是理所当然，至於越前，那绝对是被他老爸教出来的。

“好好休息吧，你明天再休息一天，比赛时间马上就要到了，千万不能大意。”

手冢看了看这个任性妄为的後辈，现在明显泄了气的样子就像一只受了伤的小豹子，手抚上龙马微热的额头，这样的安抚让龙马非常满足，但是龙马一直是贪心的。

“如果部长亲我一下，我明天病就好了~~”

龙马乖巧的笑容不知道为什麽看起来却非常邪恶。

“！！！”

手冢彻底无语，这个龙马真是一点也不能对他放松！！

“好好休息！”

手冢似生气地敲了一下龙马的额头，替龙马盖上了被子。

“是……部长再见……”

龙马颇郁闷，闭上了眼睛，交往到现在，两人蜻蜓点水……连KISS也少得可怜……（鼠：你还想要怎麽样啊>O<）

才不过几秒锺，就觉察到额头上有温润的感觉，难道……

“我走了……”

当龙马抬头的时候发现手冢已经到了门口，可以看到脸颊的红色。

“部长~~~~~”

龙马急忙拉住了部长，可能是手冢没有意料到，被巨大的力量拉回到了龙马的床上。

“呜……”

龙马的唇堵住了手冢的……

（多久啊，又KISS了，貌似部长主动诱惑啊><）

（五十七）

“呜……嗯……”

这个龙马，什麽时候变得这麽……

手冢被50公斤的重物紧紧压著不能动弹，嘴也被霸道地堵住，只觉得对方的小舌先是试探性地探了进来，然後却颇大胆地开始纠缠著自己的舌尖一起共舞。

“哈……呼……”

好不容易才获自由，手冢不禁大幅喘气，通过泪眼迷蒙的双目，手冢看到了压在自己身上貌似偷了腥的猫样的龙马。

“部长……”

意犹未尽地，龙马继续满足地圈住手冢的身躯，欣赏著部长微红的脸颊，情感自禁地继续添吻部长在自己的肆虐下变得红润的嘴唇。

“越……越前……”

嘴唇被霸道的吻弄得生疼，更觉得这样有所不妥的手冢开始推据龙马。

“让我再抱一会吧，部长……”

手冢看到龙马大大的眼睛透露出来的可怜的信息，不觉有些心软，主动环上了龙马小小的身躯，这样的小小的身躯却有著无穷的网球的潜力，青学的支柱，手冢看到龙马的时候就有了这样了认定……只是现在的有些事情超过了自己的想象。

………………………………

………………………………

感到自己身上的龙马没有了动静，手冢一看，原来是已经进入了梦乡。

这个龙马……

手冢无奈地笑了笑，将龙马平躺在床上盖好被子，静静地离开了，刚打开门就看到了南次郎……（鼠：这家夥还真八卦，等了这麽久= =）

“啊，部长回去了麽？不多呆一会儿？？”说著南次郎还拼命地往门里看，当然一边直往手冢的脸上直看。

“越前已经睡了，我先回去了，南次郎先生……”

手冢莫名地像被抓住了什麽把柄似的脸红起来，赶忙走了，就在刚才他还在和龙马缠绵接吻，以部长的年龄和性格，这简直就是太离谱了！！

（五十八）

“青少年，青少年~~”

龙马就被这样的声音吵醒了，怀中的部长早已不知去向，眼前的是自己老爸那张诡异的脸。

“干什麽啊，老爸！部长呢？”

“嘿嘿……”

“我说老爸……你笑得真恶心！！”

看著自己的老爸颇暧昧的眼神盯著自己猛看，龙马拼命忍住自己想吐的冲动。

“我可都看到了~~青春啊~~~”南次郎装作很热的扇了扇风，“真是激烈的吻啊~~”

“呼……”龙马长吐一口气，对自己老爸的八卦无可奈何，最好的办法就是不去理睬他。

“切，不要以为你老爸我什麽都不知道，那些藏在柜子里的书我可全都看到了，你这小子，动机不良啊……”南次郎这下子是揭了龙马的老底。

“老爸，你怎麽能到我的房间乱翻东西！！”南次郎不仅是揭了自己儿子的底，连自己的底也顺便给揭了。

“啊啊，什麽啊，我这是关心正在青春期的儿子罢了。”说这话的南次郎倒真的是一脸关心自家儿子的表情，只是龙马不屑苟同。

“我看老爸只是太无聊了，难道是因为年纪大了？？”龙马的目无尊长 ，完全是某人的一手调教，不过貌似对方很满意自己调教的这一点？？

“不过对方还真是一个大美人啊~~龙马，男人一定要忍耐啊~~不能太著急，不然会把对方吓跑的……来来，龙马让老把好好给你讲讲我的xx史~~~”正准备滔滔不绝的南次郎突然发现龙马有跑路的迹象，一把抓过了龙马勾在自己怀中。

“老爸！！”虽然一万个不愿意听那个老头子讲自己的XX史，奈何自己却被那个我行我素的老爸给拽得严严实实逃不掉。

“你老爸我啊~~~当年可是一大帅哥啊，围绕在我身边的美女那是数不胜数，那些美国女孩真是身材好，又奔放……啊，不对，你喜欢男人……不过这个没所谓啦，万变不离其宗的~~”

龙马见自己老爸毫无停止自己的长篇大论的意思，颇无奈的听著，好在救星立刻就出现了。

“老爸，妈妈回来了……”

“小子，不要想溜，你老爸我当年可是英俊无比美女环绕……”话说到一半，南次郎一眼憋见了门口站著的人──正是伦子妈妈和莱莱子。

“……”伦子妈妈一言不发，转身就走了。

“你惨了，叔叔（老爸）”几乎是异口同声，莱莱子和龙马这麽说。

“啊~~老婆~~~孩子他妈~~~~~”

看来今天晚上有好戏看了~~~

（五十九）

日子过得很平静……

今年的青学，三年级的正选已经完全成熟，二年级的海棠和桃城也有相当的成长，加上一年级的新秀也就是自己以前的学生在世界网坛被称为武士的越前南次郎的儿子越前龙马这个生力军的加入……总之今年的青学进入全国的舞台将不再是梦想！！！

但是，除了这些让自己充满信心之外，龙琦教练的烦恼还是不少的，不去说桃城和海棠成天不合，龙马依然目中无人，乾的蔬菜汁还是那麽可怕，网球部越来越浓烈的恋爱气氛让龙琦担心不已，本来恋爱无可厚非，正是青春懵懂的时候，谁没有过青春？？可问题就是…………

**************

“大石~~~~喵~~”大猫一个纵身爬上了大石的肩膀。

“英二，我马上可以走了。”宠溺地回头看著似永远长不大的孩子的菊丸，大石这麽说。

“今天我要去吃冰淇淋~~喵~~”大猫继续撒娇，蹭在大石的身边。

“好啦好啦，你想去就去吧……”大石依然宠溺地摸了摸大猫的脑袋……

热恋中的少年啊啊啊啊啊……

当然这一幕被不小心（？）经过的龙琦教练完全看在了眼里，不知什麽原因让自己躲到了一角看著亲密的两人离开，龙琦教练郁闷地在墙角画圈圈。

[大石啊大石，本来我以为你是网球社最老实的了，没想到啊没想到……]

**************

“海堂，我新制定了个训练计划……今天……去我家吧……”

乾的逆光眼镜闪过一道莫名的光。

“嘶……嗯……”

海堂虽然还是凶凶的样子，脸颊却显出些许微红。

青涩的少年啊啊啊啊啊……

这一幕不知道为什麽又被龙琦教练给看在了眼里，还是非常条件反射地躲到了一边，郁闷地在墙角画圈圈。

[乾啊乾，你好歹身为学长，怎麽能诱拐学弟呢？海棠啊海棠，没看出来你是这样害羞的小孩？？]

************

[不行！！我一定要和手冢好好讨论讨论网球社的不良风气！！！！！]

………………

（六十）

龙琦教练风尘仆仆赶往学生会室，因为太过急切忘记了敲门直接闯了进去。

“！！！！”

为什麽自己看到的是手冢将龙马压倒的样子，两个人的唇可疑的紧贴在一起…………

………………………………

……………………

***********

“耶……刚才突然进来又跑出去的不是龙琦教练麽？？”

偷腥成功，龙马倒是一点也不介意这样的场面被撞见。

“你！你还说！！”

手冢像突然清醒过来一般推开龙马，脸色通红，被自己的教练撞到这样的场面，龙马可以完全不在乎，但是手冢这样的优等生怎麽会不介意呢，被看见这样的场面……

**********

自从上次去龙马家看望龙马以来……

接吻变得越来越频繁……

龙马突然变得大胆起来，只有两个人的时候，午休在一起的时候，频繁地，小小的龙马会偷袭自己。

“部长~~还madamada~~~”

接吻的方式也……本来只是轻轻的唇瓣的接触，现在的趋势却是越来越浓烈。

这个龙马，最近实在是太得寸进尺了！！

就像刚才，自己忙於学生会的工作，没想到龙马会找到这里，当然，那个龙马绝对没有那麽安分。

“部长……我想吻你……”

“你！////”手冢怎麽能想到这样的话龙马说来却是那样的自然而然，这样的说词根本没有给手冢拒绝的余地。

不行，学生会室根本没有上锁，很容易就有人进来，如果被看到这样的自己……

理智还在的手冢开始挣扎，要是比力气，两个人不相上下，可能手冢还稍微占了那麽点优势，但是龙马却很能掌握手冢的弱点。就在手冢推开龙马後，龙马撞倒了办公桌，紧接著的一声“哎唷！”让手冢愣了下，就这麽一会儿的功夫，龙马将手冢拉到了自己怀中，从下亲吻了部长的薄唇，甜甜的味道，爱不释口……

“呐，部长还是太单纯啦！！”

手冢还没来得及避开龙马的“狼吻”？一开始的一幕就出现了。

居然让龙琦教练看到这一幕！！！

自己一向是不用教练担心的优等生，网球部的部长…………

现在的手冢自我厌恶中……………………

………………

（六十一）

於是，手冢等到了被龙琦叫入了办公室的一天。

“手冢……本来你是我最放心的学生了……”龙琦教练一脸凝重，虽然她所认为的事实和实际情况有著天壤之别，“你！怎麽能做出这样的事情！！越前是你的後辈，更何况他才13岁啊！你这是犯罪！！……”

虽然做好了被训斥的准备，但是怎麽听龙琦教练的话怎麽觉得怪异，整件事情的受害者，其实应该是自己啊！

“我还以为你在意越前是因为网球，没想到……”龙琦教练顿了顿，“虽然恋爱这些事情我本来不应该插手的，但是龙马是我以前学生的儿子……”

看著龙琦教练这麽说，手冢虽然满脸黑线，却一个字也不能辩驳，难道要自己承认其实自己才是被动的一方？？这样的话手冢是无论如何也说不出口的！

“教练是不是误会什麽事情了……”

突然这样子的声音插进来，正是另外一个当事者，越前龙马。

“越前？？！！”不要说龙琦教练，手冢更是大骇。

看到部长匆匆忙忙地到了龙琦教练的办公室就觉得有什麽不对，原来是教练没有搞清楚状况啊~没关系，我会好好解释的~~

越前什麽也没有多说，只是径自走向了还在错愕中的部长，迅雷不及掩耳的将部长的脸面向自己，踮起脚凑上了部长柔软的唇，故意地，这个吻绵长而又意外的色情。

“难道……”这下龙琦教练才似乎刚刚恍然大悟，难道有什麽东西自己理解反了？？

“就如教练看到的那样子~”龙马还意犹未尽地舔了舔手冢变得红润的嘴唇。

事情到了这个地步，手冢也只能红著脸颊默认了……

（六十二）

“教练，事情呢是这样子的，是我要追求部长的，目前在交往中，教练还有什麽问题要问麽？”

那天，眼睁睁的看著13岁的龙马将15岁并且整整高出自己28cm的手冢吻到面红耳赤，并且那样嚣张的以男朋友的样子自居的龙马，龙琦教练很配合地把自己的嘴巴张成了O型。

鉴於事态的突然转变，从本来是担心自己学生的儿子转而开始担心自己优秀正直的学生，看龙马那个嚣张的样子，简直比当年的南次郎有过之而无不及！

於是这麽一天，龙琦教练趁著网球部还在训练来到了南次郎的家。

“哟~老太婆，你怎麽来了？？”

看著当年的学生懒洋洋的一身和尚袍地躺倒在寺庙的大锺下，唯一让自己欣慰的是在这麽个寺庙里居然还有个像模像样的网球场，龙琦强忍住了心里的不满。

“南次郎，不要每天无所事事的，你要好好管教自己的儿子才行！！”

“龙马那小子怎麽了？”

龙琦还没有来得及投诉龙马的所作所为，南次朗却开始自言自语起来。

“噢！~~那小子啊，最近一定是春风满面啦！”

咦？龙琦教练突然有种不好的预感。

“年轻真好啊~~~那可真是个大美人呢，我说老太婆，为什麽我读书的时候就没有这样的学长呢~太可惜了”

“你……都知道？？”

“那当然，我可是个很关心自己儿子青春期的成长的父亲！！放心，老太婆，我会好好教育那小子的，是该长大了……”

看著南次郎那种暧昧的表情，听著南次郎的这样一席话，龙琦教练也很配合地把自己的嘴巴张成了O型。

这对父子！！！！果然有其父必有其子！！！我再也不管了！！！！！！

於是，在龙琦教练彻底放弃纠正网球部的不良同性交往的风气之後，青学网球部的恋爱故事还在继续……


End file.
